The Holiday Adventure
by Stroma
Summary: Jack, Danny, Johnny, John and Rose are going on holiday to Egypt. Follow on to A New Experience
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday Adventure Part 1

Jack was convinced that Danny must have a secret supply of coffee somewhere or someone was willing to supply him with it, thereby incurring the wrath of an Airforce Colonel. He had been unbearable for the whole week. Jack had even confronted Teal'c and Sam about it to find out if they knew where it was or who it was. Both assured him that they would not dare to supply him with it as they were to afraid of Dr. Fraiser's reaction. Jack's reply had been what about his reaction and being afraid of him. Teal'c said that he was not the person who was able to get hold of an extremely large needle. So much for being a Colonel Jack thought.

"He's just excited sir," Sam said.

"Yes, O'Neill I have never seen him so excited about anything before. I thought he had been to Egypt before."

"He has, many times, in fact he was born there and spent a lot of his childhood there when his parents were on digs."

"You certainly couldn't have picked a better place to go. He's also excited about finding relatives in Scotland as well."

"Yes, he managed to trace a cousin of his father's in a place just outside of Inverness. He's been e mailing him constantly since he found him. In fact we're all invited to stay with him for a few days when we go to the UK. Seems he owns quite a bit of land and he has a lochan, which I believe is a small lake, that is just full of brown trout waiting for my rod."

"Jack, Jack!!" the small whirlwind shouted running in. "Cousin Roddy says that we can stay in a small house on his estate and it's right beside the lochan. Won't that be cool?"

"Cool?" Teal'c asked.

"Our young linguist here has been picking up phrases from his friends."

"Jack, you've got to keep up with the times. I know you can't help being old." Danny moved out of Jack's reach grinning.

"Wait till I get you home." Danny smiled, he knew Jack wasn't serious. "Roddy seems really nice."

"He does squirt, mind you I don't know if he's ready for you and Johnny. Maybe I should e mail him and warn him."

"Jack you know you can't use the computer." Jack grabbed him and tickled him.

"Your cousin sounds a very nice man, Danieljackson. When will you meet him?"

"Well we're going to Egypt for a week, then we fly to London and stay there for a couple of days and then we fly to Inverness. Roddy is picking us up. Then we're flying to Dublin to see Jack's relatives. Hope they're not all as grouchy as him." This time he managed to evade Jack and ran off.

"See what I mean," Jack said.

"When are your parents arriving, sir?"

"Tomorrow."

"You'll be glad."

"Ya think. He's been so hyper. When him and Johnny get together God help us."

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other, glad as they were to see Danny so happy they were also glad they weren't going to have to keep him occupied during the long flight to Egypt.

"You know you could both have come with us," Jack looked hopeful.

"No sir. Wouldn't do for all of us to be away at the same time."

"Cowards," Jack said.

The phone rang and Danny dashed back into the room and grabbed it before Jack could. "Yes Granddad, he's here. You don't need him to go off world, do you?" Jack could hear the worry in Danny's voice. When he saw him smile he realized that General Hammond had confirmed everything was okay. "Jack, Granddad wants you to see him in his office. Think you're in trouble again." Jack swiped at his backside as he ran giggling out the door. "He actually said he 

might get more work done when you're away because our allies won't be frightened to visit."

"See what I mean," he said to Sam and Teal'c. "Don't run in the corridors," he shouted at Danny.

Jack made his way to the General's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, come in and sit down Jack. Our boy keeping you on your toes?"

"He certainly is. I don't think he's stopped since he found out about his cousin."

"We've had him checked out and everything is fine."

"Thank you sir."

"There's something else I need you to check when you're in Egypt. It's at the museum. It's a jar that was found about 10 years ago at Giza. Get Danny to have a look at it. It's very like the ones that were found at the University, the one that Osiris was in."

"Yes, I'll do that. I'm sure he'll want to see that."

"Have a good holiday and give this to Danny." He handed Jack some money.

"Sir, he doesn't…"

"Now Jack, it's just a little something for his holiday." Jack could see it was more than a little but he couldn't refuse the gift. Sam and Teal'c had also given him money. "At this rate he's going to have more money than me," Jack quipped.

Danny came running into the office and straight over to General Hammond. "I've given Jack some holiday money for you."

He hugged him and said," Thanks Granddad."

"I'm sure you'll find something to buy."

"Yeh, Jack keeps a pretty tight rein on his money," Danny said. "You know he only gives me an allowance as if I was a kid." George laughed at the expression on Jack's face. "He forgets I'm really 36 and earn a wage. He could make it bigger." He looked hopefully over at Jack.

"It'll get bigger as you get bigger." They'd had this argument so many times.

"Aw Jack."

"Scoot, go get what you need from your office." Danny left. "Thanks again sir."

"See you in three weeks."

Jack went home by way of the Mall, he still had some clothes to buy for Danny. He bought him some shorts and a new pair of sandals.

When they got home he ordered pizza for tea. Sam and Teal'c were coming over. Jack set his new clothes on his bed. "I'll pack my suitcase."

"No, Danny. Just set out the clothes you want, I'll pack them. Remember your camel."

Jack came through later. Danny had a pile of clothes sitting on the bed. "Got everything?" Jack asked.

"Think so," he said looking at the pile of clothes.

"Pyjamas? Underwear?"

"Woops!" He went into his drawer again and got the things, he also pulled out his swimming trunks.

By the time Sam and Teal'c arrived everything was packed. They ate their meal out on the decking. When they finished Danny persuaded Teal'c to throw his baseball for him to catch.

Sam sat down beside Jack. "Where does he get all the energy? He makes me tired just watching him."

"He'll crash soon, I'd better run his bath for him."

Jack went off and ran the bath. He came back out and called," Bath."

"But Jack, I'm practising."

"Now Danny." He walked over reluctantly.

"Thanks T. Don't know why I have to go to bed so early," he said as he passed Jack.

"I didn't say bed I said bath."

"Then I could…"

"No. Hurry up." Danny went off to the bedroom to get his pyjamas.

"Does he ever do anything without arguing?" Sam asked.

"Nope that hasn't changed. If he doesn't want to do something he'll argue. Even sometimes when he does want to do something he'll argue just to annoy me." Jack let Danny stay up a little longer than usual so he could say his goodbyes to Sam and Teal'c.

"Right Squirt, bed." Danny glowered at him.

"We'll need to get going sir," Sam said.

"Aw Sam!" Danny protested.

"We're at work tomorrow. Enjoy yourself and don't wear out the Colonel." She ruffled his hair. Teal'c bowed his head.

The next morning he woke early. He was just so excited, he'd never really had a proper holiday before except when his mum and dad were alive. He was so going to enjoy this holiday with his family. He went out to the tree house. He'd given the key and code to Steven and Charlie so they could use it when he was away. He had promised to send postcards and buy presents.

"Danny," Jack shouted, "Breakfast."

They sat and ate. When Johnny comes I'll be going over a few rules I expect you both to follow."

"Jaaaack!" He heard someone at the door and he dived off the chair and opened it. John, Rose and Johnny stood on the door step.

"I've put our luggage in the truck, son," John said. Both boys were jumping up and down.

Jack called them over,"Right sit down. I want to talk to you about some rules. Now it's going to be a long journey so I need you to get some sleep when you can. Have you got things to keep you occupied?"

They both nodded.

"When we're in Egypt I expect you to stay close to us. No wandering off." This was directed at Danny. "It's a big city and we don't want to lose you in the crowds."

"Let's go," John said. "Any chance they were listening to you?" he said to Jack.

"None."


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to JFK airport was the easy part of the journey, they booked into a hotel for the night. The two boys watched cartoons and Johnny introduced Danny to the world of Scooby Doo. At least it made more sense than The Simpsons Danny thought.

The next morning they boarded their flight to Egypt. They were all sitting together and Jack got earphones for the boys to listen to the movie It was something called Kung Fu Panda, he hoped it wouldn't give either boys ideas. Well he could hope. Jack sat back to enjoy the peace while it lasted. John and Rose did the same.

Just as he was getting settled, "Can I go to the toilet, Jack?"

"Okay," he let Danny go past him. One of the flight crew informed him that he would have to take his son to the toilet, they didn't like young children going on their own. He'd no sooner got back and Johnny asked to go.

By the time they got to Cairo airport Jack was sure he had walked there. How many times do children need the toilet he asked himself. He was sure they were doing it deliberately but he couldn't take the chance. And as for their pranks on the plane. Well they'd be talking about that. Firing paper aeroplanes at other passengers was not fun, at least that's what the woman two rows in front had said and Jack had agreed with her. She had told him exactly what she thought of his sons. Rude, bad mannered were just three of the words she used. In the end Jack separated them and luckily they had fallen asleep.

In the end Jack and John had had to carry them off the plane and put them to bed when they arrived at the hotel. It certainly was a beautiful hotel, the air conditioning was lovely as well because the heat when they left the plane was overpowering.

The three adults sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet, it wasn't going to last for long so they might as well enjoy it. About an hour later Danny came through, "I'm hungry daddy," he said sleepily crossing the room to sit on Jack's lap.

"I'll get Johnny," Rose said.

They ate in the hotel that night. Danny enjoyed speaking to all the staff in Arabic. "Your son speaks our language well," one of the waiter's said.

"Yes, he was born here. His parents were archaeologists and he lived here when they were on digs."

"He is not your son?"

"He is now." Danny smiled at Jack. He loved the Egyptian food and encouraged everyone to try some.

"Can we go out?" Danny asked.

"Not tonight. We'll start fresh in the morning." Danny looked sad.

"We're tired son," John said. "Let us get our beauty sleep and we'll be fine tomorrow."

"We have leaflets you can look through, they're at the front desk," the waiter said. Danny immediately jumped off his seat to go to the foyer.

"Danny, what did I say about running off?" Jack asked.

"But we're in the hotel, dad."

"No exceptions," Danny pouted.

A woman next to Rose said," What a lovely set of twins."

"They're cousins," Rose said but looking at the two boys she could see how the woman would think that. "We've just arrived, I'm Rose, this is my husband, John, my son Jack and my grandsons Danny and Johnny."

"I'm Helen Wolf, my husband Eric, we've been here a week. It's a beautiful country." Jack arrived back after taking the boys. They both had lots of leaflets. Danny was reading them to Johnny. "Gosh, he's a clever boy."

"Yes," Rose answered, "he's been reading since he was small."

"Johnny's a great drawer, aren't you? I can't draw at all." Danny didn't like people pointing out how clever he was in front of Johnny. Jack looked at him proudly.

"We should go to Giza and see the pyramids," Danny said. Then he went off on an explanation of who was buried there. Five minutes later he realized that many people had stopped to listen to him. "Sorry I just get excited about history." He turned to Johnny," Want to go watch cartoons in the room? Coming Jack?"

They gathered up the leaflets and went off. When Rose and John came up the boys were sitting in front of the TV laughing at Tom and Jerry.

John sat beside Jack," I knew he was clever but he's exceptional, isn't he?"

"He's one of a kind and I wouldn't have him any other way."

Danny looked up and smiled. "We should each pick something we want to do."

"That's a good idea Danny."

They all looked at the leaflets and decided where they wanted to go. Danny chose Giza, Johnny wanted a trip on the Nile and a camel, Rose wanted to go to the Khan el-Khalili which was one of the bazaars in Cairo, John wanted to try an open top bus tour and Jack chose the Museum. Danny looked up at him, something was wrong. Jack wanting to go to a museum. Danny knew there was more to it and Jack would explain when they were on their own.

They went to bed early. Danny lay on his waiting for Jack to tuck him in. Johnny was already fast asleep.

Jack came in," Why the museum?" Danny asked.

"Thought you'd be sleeping. General Hammond asked us to look at a vase they have in the museum, it's like that one you found at the university."

"Will we go tomorrow?"

"We've got plenty of time, it's been there for the last 10 years, I'm sure it's not going anywhere." He tucked Danny in and kissed his head. Danny was soon fast asleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next morning Danny and Johnny woke early, they opened their window and the heat of the day hit them. "Wow, I'd forgotten how hot it gets here," Danny said to Johnny. They grabbed some shorts and t-shirts and quickly dressed. "Hungry?" Danny asked.

"Yes but Uncle Jack said we weren't allowed to leave the room."

"Room service," Danny said knowledgeably. He picked up the phone and told the waiter what they would like. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

They sat and ate the food, not the healthy things that would have been ordered for them but chocolate bars, chips and bottles of coke to drink. Danny had thought about getting coffee but he was worried Jack would smell it and wake up. They had the TV on low and sat and ate their feast.

Half an hour later they heard someone move about in the bedroom. Danny grabbed the wrappers and hid them in his backpack. They hid the two empty bottles in their bedroom. Danny was convinced he and Johnny would make excellent covert ops soldiers when they were older. It was so easy to fool adults. He looked over at Johnny," We'd better wash our faces and hands, don't want to give the game away." They ran to the bathroom in their bedroom, washed and brushed their teeth and then went back to the living room. Jack, John and Rose were waiting.

"Morning boys. Were you up early?"

"We watched some TV," Danny said.

"Good, let's go down for breakfast." The two boys grinned at each other. Mission successful. Mind you even though they'd already eaten they still managed breakfast. Must be this small body always needing energy, Danny thought.

Jack had booked them on a trip to Giza and by 10.30 they were ready to go. They went in an air conditioned coach which was just as well because it was very hot. Rose had covered both boys in sun cream. They had to wear their hats and drink lots of water, Jack said. Danny was talking 19 to the dozen about what they were going to see.

They were first off the bus and if Jack hadn't got off behind them they would have been away. He managed to grab a hand and turned them towards him. "Remember what I said, no wandering off."

"Yes, Jack."

"Yes, Uncle Jack."

Danny pointed," That's the pyramid of Khufu or Cheops, which is his name in Greek," Danny shouted. "And that's his son's pyramid and that's his grandson's. I remember being here with my parents. Impressive isn't it? Unfortunately the tombs were empty when they were opened."

The tour guide got the group together and they made their way to Khufu's pyramid. They were able to go inside. It was much cooler. As they came out the tour guide mentioned Claire and Melbourne Jackson and some of the finds they had made. Danny read some of the hieroglyphics that were on wall.

The guide turned to his friend and said that boy can read those.

"Yes, I can," Danny answered in Arabic. "Claire and Melbourne Jackson were my p.."

"His grandparents," Jack interrupted, correcting Danny before he made a mistake.

"Yes, my grandparents. I was born here."

An older man approached the group, "I'm Professor Marek, I overheard what you said." Danny looked up, he could remember this man, in fact until a few years ago he had kept up a correspondence with him. "I knew Claire and Melbourne Jackson and their son, Danny. In fact my son, Abdul used to play with him. How is he?"

"I'm sorry he was killed in an accident, this is his son, Danny."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, he was a great archaeologist like his parents, although some of his ideas were very radical."

"I adopted Danny after his parents died."

"You're a lucky boy then. I see you also have your father's ability with languages."

"Yes. I can speak lots of languages."

"Danny," Jack said.

"Well I can. Daddy spoke about you and his time here in Egypt when he was a boy."

"It would be my pleasure to give you and your family a tour, I can take you into places that the tour guides can't."

"Great, can we Jack?"

"Thank you."

Danny was so excited, he kept trying to pull away from Jack's hand. "Jack, I'm fine. I won't get lost."

"Famous last words," Jack muttered. Professor Marek laughed.

"He must be like his father then. Danny was always getting lost, his poor parents threatened to tie him to a post. I remember the time he and my son Abdul decided to go on an adventure. The wanted to go on a trip down the Nile. They took a boat and set off. What a fright we got when we couldn't find them. Luckily one of our workers who came to work by boat told us he had seen two boys on the river. We managed to catch up with them quite soon. All they were bothered about was the fact we had spoilt their adventure." He laughed.

Jack looked down at Danny," So you haven't changed any then have you?" he said quietly.

"Is the little one just like him?"

"Yes," John said. "He has a mind of his own as well." Danny went red.

"You know it's rude to talk about people as if they weren't there." The adults only laughed louder.

He took them into his office, "Here are some things we dug up recently. This jar has some unusual script on it, we haven't been able to decipher it."

"Is that another jar?" Jack whispered to Danny.

"Yes but the seal's broken."

"So the snake will be dead?"

"Depends when it was broken."

"Well we haven't heard of any new Goa'ulds on Earth."

"Was there anything in it?" Jack asked.

"Yes there was some debris in it that we had examined but no one could identify it."

"I notice there is a jar like that in the museum. Is it intact?"

"Yes, the seal on it is unbroken."

Jack would need to contact General Hammond. If it was like the other jar they'd found at the University there was a preserved Goa'uld in it.

Johnny pulled at his arm," What's that?"

Danny went over and started to tell Johnny about what was written on the large piece of stonework.

"He reads hieroglyphics very well for a child."

"Yes, he's very clever."

"Is he going to continue his father's work?"

"He hopes to." John and Rose stood beside the boys.

"Would you all like to come to my home for dinner tomorrow night? You can meet my wife and sons."

"We'd love to," Rose said. "You can tell us more about Danny's father."

By the time they got back to the hotel the boys were tired and Rose made them go their room for a nap. They had something to eat and then went down to the pool for the rest of the afternoon. Jack had contacted General Hammond about the jars. He wanted them to take a look at the one in the Museum and see which God was inside it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Holiday Adventure Part 4

The next morning the two boys were up early again and this time Johnny phoned for room service. "This is great," he said, "There's no one to moan about all the chocolate we're eating."

"I'm looking forward to going to the museum," Danny said. "We'll get to see Tutankhamen's treasure and there's mummies to see as well."

"Great, do you think one might come alive and chase Uncle Jack round the museum. I like that film where it chases them all over the world and steals bit s of their bodies to get whole again."

"And the beetles eat the bodies of the men who fall down," Danny added.

"There aren't any of them are there?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's just exhibits. Any way they wouldn't want to eat Jack, he'd be too tough for them to eat." They both started to giggle and when John asked them what was so funny they couldn't stop laughing.

"Must be the heat," he said to Rose.

After breakfast they set off for the Museum. Danny wanted to see everything he told Jack. He kept dragging Johnny behind him and telling him stories about the pieces they saw.

"Boys, sit down for a minute, let us have a rest," John said to them.

Danny spotted an artifact that his parents had found and he wandered over to look at it, Jack was still in sight so he wasn't breaking any of his rules, not really. Then he moved on to the next exhibit. He looked back, there was no sign of Jack, his parents or Johnny, Whoops he thought. Well if he was in trouble any way he might as well just have a wander round. Jack could moan at him when he got back.

The displays fascinated him, now that he could read Goa'uld he could understand a lot more that was written on some of the pieces. The last time he'd been here he couldn't make any sense out of them. He took his notebook out and started writing things down.

Then he came to the jar. It was still sealed. The God's name was written on the front. Ptah, god of craftsmen. Usually depicted wrapped in a tight white cloak carrying a staff.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he was turned around, "Look Jack, it's the jar General Hammond wanted me to look at. It's the God Ptah, there's a very interesting story about him…" Then he looked at Jack's face. He was not happy.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, you've been gone for ¾ of an hour."

"That long, it didn't feel that long. It's been really interesting though, I've been translating ….." Jack turned him round and delivered 3 hard smacks to his backside.

" Ow! That hurt Jack, there was no need for that." He looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"No need, I've been worried sick, your grandparents have been frantic. Remember they think you're really 6."

"But I was fine, I didn't leave the Museum." Danny just couldn't see why Jack was so angry.

"The Museum staff have been searching for you. Did I not tell you not to wander off?"

"But I wasn't far, I was just translating.."

"Enough. Let's find Mom, dad and Johnny." Jack grabbed hold of his hand and started towards the entrance.

Rose got up and ran over," Thank goodness you're alright."

"I was just looking at some of the exhibits Grandma, I was okay," he assured her.

"Didn't your dad tell you not to wander off," John said.

"Jack worries too much," Danny replied.

"I can see why," John said.

"You stay here with Johnny," he said to John, "I'm taking Danny back to the hotel."

"No, Jack, I want to…"

"This is not up for discussion." Danny was furious. He'd been in no danger, Jack was spoiling a good day out. Why would the man not listen to him. He pulled his hand away from Jack.

"Nothing is ever up for discussion with you. I don't want to go back. I'm enjoying myself. I'll stay with Grandma."

Jack lifted him up and made for the exit. "Nooo! I want to stay." He tightened his grip on the wriggling child and got in a taxi.

"Stop it right now." Danny was not happy, he scowled at Jack

When he arrived at the hotel he picked him up and went to their suite. He set Danny down," Go to your room."

"At least listen to me," Danny shouted. "All you do now is tell me what to do, it's not fair. I wasn't in any danger."

"Go to your room, I'll be in, in a moment."

"What? No, Jack, I don't want…"

"You knew the consequences."

"**I hate you**," Danny screamed. "**I'm not a kid**."

"Well your behavior today proves otherwise. Go now." He pointed to his room.

By the time John, Rose and Johnny came back, Jack was sitting on the couch reading a paper.

"Where's Danny?" Johnny asked.

"In his room," Jack answered. Johnny moved towards it," No leave him just now."

"Are we still going to Professor Marek's tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he's sending a car at 7."

"I'll just go speak to Danny," she said.

She knocked on the door and went in. Danny was curled up on his side facing the wall. "Go way, Jack."

"It's Grandma." She sat on the bed.

"He's mean. I didn't wander off deliberately."

"But you didn't try and find us when you realized you had, did you?"

Danny couldn't lie. "No! I was just so excited. But dad wouldn't listen to me, he should listen to me. Now I won't get to see it." She could see tears in his eyes. She gathered him up and set him on her lap. He winced.

"Jack was really worried about you, Danny. When he couldn't find you he thought someone had taken you. I've never seen him so worried." Danny began to feel guilty. He knew Jack worried about the NID finding him and taking him. He hadn't given a thought about that.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone," he said in a small voice.

"Maybe not, but you did." She let him think about this for a minute then said," You knew the rules?"

"Yes. I'll try not to wander again." Rose noticed he said try, not that he wouldn't. "I would love to see the exhibits though."

"And you will. We didn't get to see everything today so we're going to go back another day."

"Jack won't let me go. I told him I hated him."

"Did you mean it?"

"No, I was just angry."

"Then off you go and say you're sorry. He's in the living room. Then we'll get ready to go to Professor Marek's for dinner.

Danny slowly went out, he stood beside Jack. Rose and John took Johnny away for a bath. Jack put his paper down.

"I don't hate you, I'm sorry I said that."

"You sure, squirt you sounded pretty positive earlier on."

"I don't daddy honest, I was angry, I wanted to stay at the Museum. I'm really sorry." Tears dripped down his face.

"Oh Danny," Jack picked him up and set him on his knee. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it." He kissed his forehead. "Sh. It's alright. I just need to know you're safe. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. You've got to be more careful."

"I love you daddy." Jack's heart beat fast.

"I love you too." Danny yawned.

When Rose came out to check on them they were both asleep. What a pair, so alike, so stubborn, she thought. She dropped a kiss on both their heads.

By 6.45 they were in the foyer waiting for the car, the boys were looking at some of the gifts in the shop window.

"Boys time to go," Rose said.

Professor Marek lived in a lovely big white house in the suburbs of Cairo. He came to the door to greet them. He introduced his wife and sons to them.

"I remember playing with your father," Abdul said. "The fun we used to have."

"The mischief you mean," his mother said. They all laughed.

Jack looked at Danny," His son is just like him. Trouble follows him around." Danny glared at him.

"He's not the only one like that, Jack O'Neill," Rose said. "I could tell a few stories."

Then Abdul started to tell some stories about Claire and Melbourne and some of the things him and Danny used to do. Danny loved hearing the stories, he'd forgotten some of the things he'd done. Some of them made him sad, it made him miss them in a way he hadn't for years. He saw Jack looking at him. Jack changed the subject by asking Professor Marek what he was working on now.

They had a lovely meal and afterwards sat talking about where they were going to visit. Danny was quiet for the rest of the night.

In the car going back to the hotel Jack asked," Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just feels funny listening to all those stories."

"It must good getting to hear about your grandparents. I bet your dad spoke about them." Danny looked sad again. Jack lifted him up and set him on his lap. He held him close. He could feel the front of his shirt getting wet as Danny cried silently. It was at times like this that Danny was glad Jack was his dad, he seemed to know when Danny needed comfort.

By the time they reached the hotel he was fast asleep and Jack carried him in and put him to bed. Johnny was put to bed as well although he kept saying he wasn't tired.

John, Rose and Jack ordered coffee. "He seemed very upset," John said. "He didn't know his grandparents did he?"

"I think he was just remembering what he'd lost."

A scream came from the bedroom," **Mummy**! **Daddy**!"

Jack ran into the room, he grabbed Danny. "It's alright, everything's okay." Danny put his arms around Jack's neck. "It's okay, daddy's here." He spoke softly to him until he calmed down. He kissed his head and tried to put him back to bed but Danny clung onto him. He carried him through to his room and lay down on the bed with him. Danny settled and went back to sleep. Jack went back to the living room. "He's had these nightmares before. It's best if he sleeps with me tonight. I'll just go to bed just now."

"Night son," they both said.

When Jack got into bed Danny snuggled up to him. They both slept well.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Holiday Adventure Part 5

Jack woke to a small body clinging to him. Danny hadn't woken after Jack had brought him through to his room. He kissed his head and Danny stirred. His blue eyes still looked sleepy. "Feel better, squirt?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about last night."

"Nothing to be sorry for, you had a nightmare, I've had plenty myself."

"Bet you didn't scream and cause all this fuss."

"Don't ever apologise about being frightened, we all get frightened at some time in our life, me too. And anyway I like being needed."

"Thanks daddy."

"Come on let's get ready, remember we're taking a trip on the Nile and then riding camels."

"Great," Danny said jumping up," I'm really looking forward to this. Race you to the shower."

Jack jumped after him but let Danny get to the door in front of him. "Yes!" Danny shouted triumphantly.

"Age before beauty," Jack said.

"Well you better go first then, Jack, you need it more than me," Danny said cheekily. "I'll go use Grandma's."

"Cheeky monkey," he lifted the towel and flicked it at Danny's backside. Danny giggled. "Wait till I get you." He chased Danny into his parent's room where Danny launched himself onto the bed.

"Save me Grandma, daddy's trying to get me." He burrowed under the covers.

Jack hastily backed out to," Jonathan O'Neill when I get up you are in such trouble."

Danny hugged Rose," Thanks Grandma, he's such a bully."

"And why are you here?"

"Need a shower, Jack made me all smelly." He went into the shower. She went through to the living room. Jack came through.

"He's much happier this morning."

"Grandma, haven't got a towel," Danny shouted.

"I'll take one," Jack said grabbing one from the bedroom. She could hear squeals from Danny as Jack went into the bathroom. She hadn't seen Jack this happy since before Charlie died, she was so glad he had Danny. She went through and woke up Johnny. How he could sleep through that pair carrying on she didn't know.

Then she heard, "Jonathan, Daniel, out now, this is not a playground. Go get dressed."

She heard two, "Yes, sir's," as they left the room.

Half an hour later they were all ready. They had breakfast in the hotel and then met the other tourists who were taking the trip down the Nile.

Johnny was excited," I've never been on a boat before, I hope I won't get sick."

"The Nile is quite calm, you'll be alright. Remember we're going on the camels as well."

"I rode one with my mum, the camel spat at my dad. It was sooo funny. Be great if it did that to Jack, camel drool all over his face. Yuk." They both laughed.

"Plotting something, boys?" John asked.

"No Grandpa," they replied innocent for once.

The boys ran off the coach when it arrived at the docking area. "Boys," Jack shouted and they stopped and came back.

The trip was amazing, there were lots of small boats floating alongside them. Some of them were small fishing boats. The boys kept dashing from one side of the boat to the other.

"Uncle Jack, do they catch many fish?"

"Well…"

"Jack wouldn't know, he never catches anything when he fishes. Teal'c says he doesn't think there are any fish in his lake." He jumped away hiding behind Rose when Jack tried to catch him. Danny bumped into a woman standing behind her. "Sorry"

"That's alright, are you American?"

"Yes, we're here on holiday." Jack came over. "This is my dad Jack."

He put out his hand," Hello. My son isn't bothering you is he?" he said ruffling his hair.

"No, he's adorable." Danny went red and Johnny made gagging sounds beside Rose. Danny laughed.

"Come on Johnny," Danny said grabbing his hand as they ran to the rail.

"Not…." Jack started to say.

"…out of sight, I know," Danny finished.

"Smart Alec." John and Rose followed the boys.

"They have so much energy at that age," she said.

"Yes, then they just run out of energy and fall asleep, or in Danny's case they get cranky and then fall asleep." He looked over at Danny pointing at all the birds and crocodiles. He was telling Johnny all about the Egyptian myths surrounding the creatures.

He saw Danny start to climb the railing," Excuse me," he said as he went over and grabbed him around the waist. "Hey, squirt, planning another bath?"

"I'm fine Jack." John had hold of Johnny. "Think your girlfriend is looking for you. I'm sure if you asked her she'd go to dinner with you." Then he whispered in Jack's ear.

"Daniel O'Neill," he said. "I'm shocked. Where did you learn things like that?" Danny looked amazed.

"I didn't," he turned red as John and Rose looked at him. Payback for this morning Jack mouthed to him.

When they disembarked they went over to the camels. They looked very big. Jack went on one and took Danny in front of him and John took Johnny. Rose took some pictures of them.

"Can we trot on them?" Danny asked in Arabic.

"Yes as long as your father is careful," the man replied.

Jack told hold of the reins and they took off. Danny clung to Jack. John and Johnny weren't far behind. The camel had an unusual gait when running and Jack soon slowed it down and headed back.

"It still feels as if we're on the ship," Johnny shouted to Danny. Rose took some more photos, "Let's head to the hotel."

I want some postcards," Danny said. "I promised everyone I'd send one from each place we went. I've got lots to write."

"I want to send some too," Johnny said.

When they got back to the hotel Jack took the boys into the shop. Danny bought lots of different ones. "Just in case they all look at each others, I don't want them to have the same picture."

"Good idea, "Johnny said and put his back and started choosing them carefully.

When they got back to the room Rose ordered some sandwiches and juice. The two boys sat at the table," I don't know what to write," Johnny said.

"Well, tell me and I'll write it on a piece of paper and you can copy it onto your cards."

"Okay, thanks."

The two boys sat down, Johnny was concentrating very hard, trying to write everything carefully.

Jack heard paper ripping. He turned round, Danny had torn up one of his cards.

"What's wrong?"

"Writing's too big." He started another one. Then Jack heard ripping again and then postcards and pen were flung off the table. Danny ran to his room slamming the door. Johnny made to get down.

"You stay Johnny, don't pick anything up Danny will do that." He went into Danny's room. Danny was lying on the bed face down. He sat beside him. "What was that for?" Danny shrugged. "I want an answer." He turned Danny over. There were tears running down his face. He lifted him up and set him on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't write everything I wanted, it was too big and messy. Johnny's was neat." He gulped and wiped at his eyes.

"Danny, your writing was never neat when you were hurrying. Now come on, let's tidy the mess on the floor and start again. Take your time and do it slowly."

Danny picked everything up, said sorry to Johnny and sat down again taking his time. Jack could see his tongue poking out of his mouth as he wrote. Danny took his time and this postcard was much neater. "Will you write the name and address please daddy? It'll take too long if we do it."

Jack almost laughed at the us. "Of course I will." The boys managed to write 4 cards before Rose suggested they go to the pool. They jumped up and ran for their costumes.

"Think that was as long as they could sit quietly," Jack said.

"You were just the same. Like father like son."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The boys loved playing at the pool, there were slides for them to go down and Danny loved jumping into the water to splash Jack. John and Rose watched them all playing in the water. "It's great to see Jack so happy, losing Charlie nearly killed him. Danny has made such a difference to him. I hope now he'll be able to move on and meet someone special," Rose said.

"Give him a chance, Rosie. Maybe he's not ready for that yet."

"He's got a son now and a child needs a mother as well. He seems to like Paula."

"Stop matchmaking, let Jack decide what he wants."

Danny came running over and jumped into the pool in front of them splashing the water up on them. "You little monkey, wait till I get my hands on you," Rose said laughing.

John dived into the water and went after him. He caught up with him and picked him up and threw him in the air. He landed with a loud splash. Johnny came up behind John and climbed on his back, then Danny jumped from the front. John managed to shout, "Help me son." Before he disappeared below the water.

Rose laughed as Jack joined her. "Aren't you going to help your father?"

"No, he got himself into this, he can get himself out. I'll go get some drinks."

John managed to grab both boys and lifted them out the pool as he walked out the pool. "Now, I've got you." Both boys were squealing and trying to wriggle away.

Jack came back with the drinks, "Drinks for everyone," he said as John released them. Both boys were out of breath.

"Not fair, " Johnny said. "We didn't know you could swim fast."

"Well now you know, pick on Jack next time."

The boys were tired after swimming so they had a quick meal and then put them to bed.

The next morning they were up early again and had phoned room service for their morning snack of juice and chocolate. "This is great," said Danny," wish I could do this at home."

"Yes, my mum doesn't let me eat lots of chocolate, don't know why?"

"Adults like being mean, Johnny. Think it's in their job description. Like rules. Jack's got loads."

"So does mum, we should write our own rules for them, after all children have rights too."

They sat down with their notepad. Johnny cleaned up the wrappers and bottles before Jack came through.

"What are you two boys writing?" Jack asked.

"Rules for adults," Johnny answered. "We think it's not fair that children have rules and adults don't."

"Oh do you. Well I have to live by rules, General Hammond tells me what to do at work."

"Right!" Danny said disbelievingly.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go for breakfast, your Grandma wants to get her shopping done at the bazaar," Jack said changing the subject. "Scoot, go get ready."

The two boys ran to their room. John and Rose came out their room. "What are those two up to?" John asked.

"Making up rules for adults, seems life is treating them unfairly."

When the boys came out John asked them for their notepad," Let's see your rules."

"We haven't finished Grandpa," Johnny said," but when we are we'll let you see them."

"Okay. Danny, Professor Marek phoned yesterday, he's found some old photos of your dad and grandparents he wanted to show us so we've invited him and his family to dinner tomorrow night."

"That'll be good. I haven't got any photos from then. Most of them were thrown away when my par….. my grandparents died."

"Remember your postcards and your backpacks to put your presents in," Jack said as they were leaving. Danny ran back and grabbed them.

"I've still got 3 to write. I'll do them tonight," he said handing Johnny his backpack.

They took a taxi to Khan el-Khalili. It was an amazing sight. You could buy practically anything you wanted here. Jack let his mum and dad go off to wander round the bazaar. He kept Danny and Johnny beside him. Danny hadn't been happy when Jack grabbed his hand but although he wouldn't admit it he was quite pleased to have a hold on Jack when he realized how busy it was.

Jack took them into a small jewellery shop as Danny wanted to buy something for Sam and Janet and Johnny wanted to buy something for his mum. Danny chatted away to the man in Arabic. He knew you had to haggle to get the price down and he was very good at this. Johnny picked a lovely necklace for his mum. Jack did his haggling for him. Danny picked a set of earrings for Janet and a necklace for Sam.

"You think she'll like it Jack?" Danny asked.

"She'll love it Danny and your mum will love yours Johnny. The colour matches her eyes."

Johnny bought a toy camel for his sister and a game for his brother. Danny had said the rules were easy and he'd teach Johnny so he could teach his brother. Danny bought the same things for Charlie and Steven.

Danny really wanted to buy a tunic like he'd worn as a child but as Jack pointed out, he could never wear it in America. He settled for buying a t-shirt with a picture of the pyramids on it and Johnny bought one with a sphinx on it.

The smells of the perfumes and spices were almost over powering. All the traders tried to get you to buy their wares. Jack was beginning to be grateful for the malls they had at home. "I'm tired Uncle Jack," Johnny said.

Jack picked him up, he hoped Danny would be alright because he didn't think he could carry both. He spotted a café and carried him over there and set him on a seat. He ordered three drinks. The two boys looked tired and Jack hoped his parents would be ready to go soon. They were going to phone him and tell him where to meet them.

Danny spotted a small shop to the right of the café. "Look Jack, it's got pencils and pens. I'll get something for Teal'c and Granddad George."

They went in. Danny and Johnny looked at all the different designs on the pens and pencils. "Wait till I show everyone these," Johnny said. "They'll be so jealous."

Danny picked up two pens and took them over to pay for them. Jack was still standing beside Johnny. He really wanted to get something for Jack but he wasn't sure what. He looked out the window. A man was standing outside selling leather belts.

He opened the door and went out. He bought one of the belts for Jack and another for John. He put them in his backpack. Luckily when he went back in Jack was still leaning over talking to Johnny. He hadn't even noticed he'd been outside. Now he just had to get something for Rose.

Jack's phone rang and he told the boys that John and Rose were finished and would meet them where the taxi had dropped them. As they walked back Danny noticed some scarves, "Can we get one for Grandma?" he asked Jack.

Johnny bought a red one and Danny bought a blue one. As they walked on Jack spotted his parents and he walked towards them. They had lots of parcels in their hands.

They managed to get a taxi back to their hotel.

They put the two boys down for a nap. Jack was surprised when Danny didn't complain. They planned to take the boys back to the museum so they could look at the mummies. They'd both watched the two "Mummy" films and Johnny was hoping one of them would come alive. Danny had told him that only happened in films.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

On Thursday morning both boys were up early, they loved watching all the people moving about on the streets below, some were trying to sell their goods to people walking by. "It's a really busy city," Johnny said. "I'm so looking forward to going back to the museum. Why are they called mummies when there are men inside them?" he asked Danny.

"It's because they are mummified remains shortened to mummies," Danny explained.

"They should call the male ones daddies," Johnny said. "Do you think one will come alive and chase Jack round the museum? Member the one in the film, it took the man's eyes. Gross."

"Yes, a mummy wouldn't have to do that, they get buried with all their organs in jars. The only bit they didn't keep was the brain. They just scooped it out with long hooks and threw it in the bin."

"Daniel O'Neill!" Rose said from behind him. "We've not eaten yet."

"Don't think they'll give you mummy brains, they'll be too old now," he answered cheekily.

"They ate brains in one of the Indiana Jones films, member."

"Yes, they were all squidgy like jelly."

"If you two don't stop it you won't be going to the museum," John said.

"But Grandpa what I said was true they did scoop…"

"Enough, they maybe did but we don't need to discuss it now. Go get dressed and waken up your dad."

"Yes," they both said. Unfortunately Rose missed the evil gleam in Danny's eyes.

Ten minutes later they heard a yell and then a thud. The two boys ran out of Jack's bedroom," It was just a joke daddy," Danny said diving behind Rose.

Johnny hid behind John," We didn't mean for you to fall over. Honest Uncle Jack."

Jack came out of his room covered in white toilet paper. Rose and John tried not to laugh. "What were you thinking?" he asked them stalking towards Danny.

"We just thought you'd make a good mummy. Grandma said the other day I should have a mummy as well as a daddy," Danny giggled. Jack had white paper sticking everywhere. They hadn't meant to trip him up with the paper but he'd gotten up so quickly he'd fallen over.

Jack glared at them both. "This is not funny."

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror this morning son," John said not able to contain his laughter any longer. "Did you cut yourself shaving?"

Rose started to laugh as well," It was just a prank," she said. Both boys relaxed when they saw their grandparents laughing.

"Well don't blame me when they play a trick on you," he stomped off into the bathroom.

"Think you two better keep well away from Jack today after that prank. He'll get his own back."

"We never thought about that. Jack can be real mean when he wants to be and he says paybacks a b.." Danny saw his grandparents look as he nearly said the last word of that phrase. "Oops! Well he does."

"Jonathan O'Neill," Rose said going after Jack," what have you been saying in front of Danny? You need to remember to watch what you say. I don't want him repeating things like that at home. What will people think?"

Danny sniggered. That was twice he had gotten Jack this morning. What a great start to the day.

However he was not pleased when he got to the museum. "Danny, I'm giving you one warning, you wander away and I'll put this child lead on you." He lifted it out of his pocket and showed it to Danny.

"You can't, that's for babies," Danny said horrified. "Grandma, tell him." He turned round with pleading eyes to look at his Grandma." Please."

"Sorry Danny but I agree with him."

Danny stomped into the museum in front of him muttering under his breath about bossy Colonels and over protective grandma's. Johnny came up beside him. "We'd best just stay beside them, Grandpa's got one for me as well."

"It's so unfair, Johnny. They're just spoiling our whole day."

"Come on," Jack said.

Danny and Johnny both wanted to see the area that dealt with mummies and their tombs. They looked at the elaborate masks that had been made for the pharaohs when they died. The boys weren't that impressed by the mummies, although Danny did look very carefully at one of the sarcophagi that were housed there. "Jack," he called, "That sarcophagus used to belong to Ra. It's got his name written in Goa'uld. He must have left it behind when he left Earth."

"At least it's not working." Danny read the information," I don't remember this being here the last time I was here."

A man behind him said," It's a new exhibit, it was found in one of the basement vaults, been there for years. We found that jar there as well." He pointed to a jar in an exhibit case.

"Jack that's another of the jars." He went over to read the inscription, "This one has Hapy written on it."

"Doesn't look very happy to me," Jack quipped.

"So not funny Jack. Hapy was a very important god to the Egyptians, he brought the flood every year. It carried the silt from the river and made the land more prosperous."

"Your son is very knowledgeable," one of the tourist guides said.

"Yes, he likes reading about the mummies." He pulled Danny away. "I'm going to phone Hammond and see if we can get hold of those 2 jars. Last thing we need are more Goa'uld wandering the planet. Stay with Rose and John." He went outside to phone.

Danny really wanted to go off and look at more artifacts but there was no way he was going to put that lead thing on his wrist, that would be too embarrassing. He stayed beside John and Rose talking to Johnny. When Jack came back he ruffled Danny's hair, "Good boy." Danny beamed.

"See I can do as I'm told. You always used to say there was more chance of the monkeys keeping their b in cold weather than me not wandering off," Danny said loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Jonathan O'Neill, I can see I'm going to have to take you in hand about the way you speak in front of Danny. You're still not too big to get your mouth washed out with soap," his mother said. Danny smiled, he'd found a way to get back at Jack and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sneaky little brat Jack thought. Danny went to open his mouth again and Jack clamped a hand over it. "Don't you dare," he said at his ear. "I managed to speak to General Hammond about the jars. He's already been in contact with The Pentagon about it. They're going to get one of their people to request that some of the artifacts be brought over to America. It means we'll be able to get access to them."

Daniel would have liked to have spent all day there but Jack could see he was getting tired. However when he tried to get him to leave and get something to eat he became very whiney, a sure sign that he either needed to eat or sleep. Rose said," Danny I know you like visiting here but Johnny is getting hungry, we need to find a restaurant to eat. Do you think you could ask and see if the receptionist could recommend one." Danny almost skipped over to the desk.

"Very clever mum," Jack said.

"Well it always worked with you."

Danny came back," Ali says there is one just over the road, it's very popular. It serves European and Egyptian food."

"Thank you. Let's go then. I don't know about you but I could eat a horse," John said.

"Might get camel but I don't think they do horse," Danny said.

"Yuk," Johnny said. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, camel meat is nice. A bit tough if it's not cooked properly."

"Think they might have a McDonald's around here?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you're supposed to eat different kinds of food on holiday. I want to try haggis, neeps and tatties when we're in Scotland."

"All I want to try is a good Scotch," Jack said.

"I don't wanna eat camel, Grandma," Johnny said.

"You're not going to, let's go and look at the menu and see what they've got." She glared at Jack and Danny, "And no more talk about camels cooked or otherwise. Understand?" They both nodded.

They walked over to the restaurant. "There's nothing wrong with eating camel, I'm sure we've eaten worse off world," Danny said.

"Let's keep on Grandma's good side, I'm already in enough trouble with her because of you."

"Me?" Danny said innocently. "What did I do?"

Jack cuffed the back of his head, grabbed him and lifted him up.

They had a lovely meal at the restaurant, Johnny was very careful about what he asked for. They asked for Tabouli Chicken Casserole which sounded very nice. Danny thought about asking for sheep's eyes to eat but he thought he'd already pushed Rose enough today with the cooked camel and he really wanted to have Egyptian chocolate cake with cinnamon whipped cream for dessert. By the time they were finished eating both boys were nearly asleep. They took a taxi back to the hotel and put them to bed. "Think they're going to need a nap before we eat with Professor Marek," John said.

"Why don't you two go out and I'll stay with the boys," Rose said.

"You sure mum?"

"Go on I can handle two 6 year olds." Jack and John left to have a walk.

An hour later Danny woke up, he came through to the living room," Where's daddy?"

"He went for a walk with Grandpa, he'll be back soon. Why don't you finish off your postcards while we wait for them to come back."

"Okay." He sat up at the table and got his pen. There was a knock at the door. Rose went to answer it.

"My god, what do you want?" Danny heard her say as he jumped down and ran into his room. He kept the door slightly open and watched two men push Rose into a seat.

"Where are they?" one of them asked.

"I don't know who you want," she said.

"The man and the boy, Daniel Jackson, we want him. Now where is he?"

"He went out with his father, they won't be back for a long time," her voice quavered.

"You're lying. Where is he?"

Danny ran to the bedroom and gently shook Johnny. He covered his mouth and told him there were bad men next door and they had to hide. Danny put him in the closet and shut the door. He gave him his mobile phone and told him to press 1 and he would get Jack. He was to tell him what was happening but he was not to come out the closet no matter what he heard. Danny took a deep breath and went out. "I'm here," he said.

"No Danny," Rose shouted. "Run."

"It's okay, they won't hurt me." He turned to the men," I'll come with you just don't hurt my Grandma." Danny suspected they were NID men and had been waiting for a time when he was not with Jack.

"Call the police and we'll hurt the boy," one of them shouted as they left the room carrying Danny.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Danny walked with the men, there was no way he would put Rose and Johnny's lives in danger. He just hoped Johnny managed to call Jack. "Out this way," one of the men pointed. They left by a back entrance where a car was waiting.

Meanwhile Johnny had pressed number 1 on the phone Danny had given him. "Uncle Jack," he sobbed trying not to speak too loudly in case someone heard him. "Please help!"

"Johnny, what's wrong? Why have you got Danny's phone?" Jack was really worried. Johnny sound hysterical.

"Come quick, bad men. Hurry!" And then he started to cry.

"I'm coming Johnny, let me speak to Danny."

"He's not here, don't know where he went, or Grandma."

"Go," Jack said. "I'm nearly back Johnny. Hold on." Jack and his father were running along the sidewalk, Jack much faster than his father. He ran for the elevator and punched in their floor number, he hadn't time to wait for John.

When he entered the room Johnny was sitting on Rose's lap sobbing uncontrollably. "I couldn't help him, Grandma," he kept saying. Rose kept trying to calm him down.

"Jack, thank God," she said, "two men came in, they took Danny. I was going to call the police but …"

"It's okay mum, I'm going to call," John rushed into the room and went over and hugged Rose and Johnny," General Hammond. I don't want to involve the local police. I can't explain, it's national security." He dialed General Hammond's number," General someone's snatched Danny from the hotel. I need Teal'c and Carter as soon as possible. Can you check your contacts see if NID are responsible?"

"Right, Jack. Sam and Teal'c will be with you within the hour. Jacob's here, he came by ship so he can transport them quickly. I'll find out about the NID. If they took that boy I'll have their guts for garters."

Jack and his father searched the whole hotel, no one had seen anything. He questioned his mother about their looks and accents. As far as she could tell they were American. This confirmed Jack's theory that it was NID. There was a knock at the door, he cautiously opened it. He was never more pleased to see anyone. Teal'c, Carter and her father entered the room. Rose, John and Johnny went through to one of the other rooms. Rose wanted to get Johnny settled and she knew Jack needed to speak to his friends in private.

"Sir, I can trace where Danny is," Sam said.

"How?" he asked.

"Remember when Danny ran off on PR3 765?"

"Yes!" Jack was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well General Hammond ordered Dr. Fraiser to put a small tracker device under his skin."

"He what?"

"As a precaution. He was worried Danny might do it again and it wouldn't be so easy to find him."

"And no one thought to tell me. After all I am only his father," Jack said sarcastically.

"Sorry sir, I only found out today."

"As did I O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"At least it means we can find Danny quickly before they get him out of the country," Jacob said.

"Right let's get this show on the road." He went in to speak to his parents. He told them not to leave the room. He handed his father a gun. "We're going to get Danny." Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob left.

"God help them when Jack gets them," John thought.

They hired a car from the hotel and Sam got her laptop out. She entered the code for the tracker in Danny and they started to drive towards its location.

Danny had been put in a car and driven across Cairo. The car stopped in front of an old building. One man carried him into the basement and set him down on a small bed. They started to speak in a language Danny didn't know.

"It's not polite to do that," he said.

One of the men turned round. He looked at Danny carefully and they started to talk again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Danny shouted. "If it's money you want, Jack 'll give you it."

"We do not want your money. We want you to explain how you read Go'auld."

"Are you NID?" Danny asked. His voice shook a bit.

"Who are NID?"

"How do you know about Go'auld?" Danny asked. "If you're not NID, who are you?"

One of the men came over and checked the back of Danny's neck," He has no scars and I cannot feel the presence of a Go'auld," he said to one of the others. "But how else would he know the language."

"I'm not. I can read and write the language. I'm really clever." He didn't know whether to keep pretending to be a child or say he was really 36. He just wanted Jack to find him quickly.

"No one on Earth should know about the Go'auld."

"WHO ARE YOU?"Danny asked loudly.

"We are from Sylva." They said it as if Danny should know where that was. Then they spoke to each other in their own language. They seemed to be arguing.

Then all hell broke loose as Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob came into the building from different directions. One of the men tried to touch a bracelet he had on his arm but Teal'c zatted him before he could touch it. Sam and Jacob zatted the two others. Jack went over and grabbed Danny.

"Are you alright, they didn't hurt you?" he asked. Danny thought all the air was going to be squashed out of him.

"I'm fine, Jack. Are Grandma and Johnny okay?"

"A bit shaken but they'll be okay once they know you're safe."

"I knew you'd find me." He grabbed Jack's t-shirt and burst into tears. "I was so frightened daddy, I thought they were going to experiment on me."

"Don't you worry, they're never going to hurt anyone again." Danny saw a look go over Jack's face, he must have been a very dangerous soldier. "Jacob's going to take them and put them on the most inhospitable planet he can find. They'll never try and take you again."

"Jack they're not NID," Danny said. "They said they're from Sylva. They said it as if I should know where it is."

Jacob put his head down and when he lifted it again he was Selmac, "I have heard of Sylvans. They are a very old race of people. They fought the Go'auld long before the To'kra. I have only heard tales of them. We thought the Go'auld had destroyed them and their world."

One of the men started to waken," You are To'kra?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Selmac."

"We are Sylvans. We live on this planet now and have tried to keep it from being taken over by the false Gods. When my brother heard the boy translate the writing on the sarcophagus and the jars we thought another Goa'uld was at large looking for us. We managed to destroy one of them in the jar but we couldn't get to the others."

"So you destroyed the one in the jar Professor Marek had," Danny said.

"Yes. It was the only way we could protect this world."

"We've already destroyed some of the Go'auld by going through the Stargate," Danny said and then realised he shouldn't have mentioned it. Jack handed him his phone and told him to phone Rose and let her know they were alright.

"Now, as for you three," he lifted up his zat.

"No, Jack," Jacob said, "If they are who they say they are then they were trying to help." He turned to the three men," How many of you are there?"

"Just us. We are all that is left. The Go'auld destroyed our whole planet and then hunted the rest of us down. We came here and have tried to keep this world safe for the last 1000 years. It has not been easy. They have tried many times to take over this planet. It would be a rich source of hosts."

Jack could hear Danny talking to Rose assuring her he was fine and they'd be home soon.

"We are sorry that we upset you but we had to find out what he was."

"He is my son and he's 6 years old." He could see Danny ready to argue this but gave him a look that said no.

"You know of the Chappa'ai?" one of them asked.

"Yes, we've travelled through it to other worlds," Sam said.

Jacob came forward," I'm going to take you back with me to meet General Hammond and then we'll discuss what we are going to do with you. It may be that you can live with the Tok'ra."

Teal'c came forward. One of them gasped," You lied, he is a Jaffa."

"No, "Jack said. "We didn't lie, Teal'c is Jaffa but he works with us. I'm going to take Danny back to the hotel now, I'll call General Hammond later and see what he wants us to do. And thanks everyone. I don't know what I'd have done without your help. If anything had happened to Danny I don't know what ..."

"It's alright sir. He's our friend too. Maybe you should all come back with us."

"No!!" Danny cried," this is my holiday. I don't want to go back."

"It's okay, squirt. I'm going to discuss it with my parents. See what they say."

"But Jack..." Danny seemed to have recovered from his ordeal," I don't want to go home, I want to go to Scotland and Ireland. It's not fair, it wasn't my fault they took me"

Jacob smiled hearing the, it's not fair. He'd heard that many times from Sam and her brother each time they'd had to move just as they'd got used to school or made friends. He wished he could go back and make it right so that he hadn't missed all those years with his children. "Danny go talk to Sam and Teal'c while I talk to your dad. He moved Jack to another part of the room where he could speak to him in private. "Jack, I don't think there's any risk to Danny. I think you should continue your holiday. I'm staying on Earth to visit for two weeks so if you need me or my ship I'll be available."

Jack considered this. He knew that Danny wasn't any more at risk now than he had been but he didn't want to let him out of his sight. He wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe. All the feelings he'd had when Charlie died had come back when he knew someone had taken Danny. He was supposed to be protecting him from danger and he's failed again.

"Stop it Jack," Jacob said. "I know what you're doing. It wasn't your fault. It's not history repeating itself. Danny's safe. You have to forgive yourself."

"What do you know?" he replied angrily. "It was my fault. He shouldn't have been able to get my gun."

"No, he shouldn't but he did. You had it locked away but he found the key and then he found the bullets, there wasn't anything more you could have done. You can't change what happened you just have to learn to live with it and move on. You've got Danny now."

"Yeh, and I'm doing a great job. He gets kidnapped. How am I doing my job. Maybe I should have let General Hammond place him with a family and change his name."

"Jack, you think he would have been happy with anyone else?" They looked over at Danny sitting with Teal'c and Sam. "He loves you. And that's all that matters. You've given him a home, family and he's getting to be a kid. He might not like it sometimes but I think on the whole he's enjoying it, don't you. Don't wallow in self pity. You won't be doing Danny any favours. I'm lucky too, I was given a second chance just like you. Don't spoil it by thinking what if. It's the here and now that's important. Give him a good holiday." He pushed Jack towards Danny.

"Daddy we're not going home are we?"

"No. But I think we might go to Great Britain a day earlier if I can change the ticket."

"That's okay Jack. It'll give us an extra day in London. There's lots of great museums in London." Teal'c and Sam looked at Jack. "It's gonna be great. I've always wanted to go to Madame Tussaud's and the Planetarium. We'll have time for all that." He was bouncing along as he spoke.

"Let's get back squirt, just to prove to everyone that you're okay. We're having dinner with Professor Marek tonight unless you want to call it off."

"No, I'm fine. Not as if it's the first time I've been kidnapped."

"Just don't say that to your grandparents, I've still got to work out what to say about today."

"National Security sir, "Sam said helpfully. "Need to know basis."

"Don't think my parents are going to fall for that. And this little squirt has already got me into enough trouble today." Danny beamed at them.

"That's my job," he said cheekily.

"Carter I think I'm going to need a holiday after this holiday so if you could look after Danny for a couple of weeks?"

"No sir, I'd rather face a planet of Unas." Jacob laughed.

"What about you Jacob?"

"Important Tok'ra business."

"Teal'c? You're my last chance, buddy."

"Daddy stop being silly. You know I'm no bother. Granddad George and I had a great time when he looked after me." He lifted Danny up. He'd gone very quiet.

"You know we're only joking. I wouldn't let anyone else have you. And anyway Carter can't cook and Teal'c lets you drink coffee. Not good examples for a growing boy." He kissed Danny's cheek. "Love you squirt," he whispered into Danny's ear as he carried him outside to the car.

"Love you too daddy, even when you're being silly. I know you can't help it. Sam says it's your age."

"Carter!" Jack growled as Danny sniggered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed this story. Your comments are always welcome.

* * *

Jack and Danny arrived back at the hotel, he had worked out what to say to his parents and was just hoping they'd believe him. Danny was asleep beside him on the seat. He lifted him up and carried him into the hotel.

Rose and John rushed to open the door when he knocked on it. "Sh! He fell asleep in the taxi." He carried Danny through tot the bedroom and laid him on the bed beside Johnny.

"Well Jack? What happened?" John asked.

He hated lying to his parents but he had no choice. "Well I told you about Danny's dad and how he was a great archaeologist and linguist?"

"Yes. What has that got to do with Danny?" Rose asked.

"The people that took Danny thought they could get information from us about work Daniel had been doing for the government. They knew I was his best friend and Daniel had worked on some top secret things. They just took the opportunity when we were on holiday. I can't say anymore, it's top secret."

Rose and John looked at him sceptically, "I .."

"Mum I'd tell you if I could, I've organised our trip to London. They've managed to change our plane tickets to tomorrow and the hotel can take us a day before. Danny's excited about it, getting to see all the museums. He seems to be coping alright."

"We phoned Professor Marek and he's coming an hour later than we said." She held her hand up when she saw Jack was going to interrupt," I didn't say anything about this."

"Daddy?" a voice said behind him."

"Come here, space monkey." Danny ran into his arms. Rose and John both kissed him on the forehead.

Danny sat on Jack's knee. He still looked very tired. "Are you sure you still want to have dinner with Professor Marek?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine Grandma." He cuddled into Jack. These were the moments Jack loved, when Danny needed him to just be his daddy and there were no arguments.

"Grandma," Johnny said and then noticed Danny and flew across the room to stand beside Jack. Danny sat up. It was one thing to cuddle into Jack when it was just his grandparents but he didn't want Johnny to see it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Typical Daniel answer, Jack thought. He wondered when Daniel had first started to say that whenever he was asked how he felt. No way would he answer that question truthfully unless pushed. He could see he was going to have to work on that with Danny. The kid needed to be honest about his feelings.

Danny was more awake now and climbed off his knee. "I think you both need a bath," Rose said.

"Aw, Grandma," they both said.

Jack went over to the phone," I'd better phone down and ask for our bill to be made up." Danny went white. He'd forgotten all about the bill. Jack would find out about their morning snacks. He grabbed Johnny and ran to their bedroom.

"Johnny you need to cover for me. I have to go to reception and pay the room service bill before Jack finds out."

"He'll go nuts," Johnny said.

"Get my clothes ready for me will you?" Johnny nodded. Danny carefully opened the door and made his way quietly to the main door of their suite. Nothing to it he thought as he ran to the elevator.

Meanwhile Johnny was taking their clothes out of the drawer, "Where's Danny?" Jack asked from behind him.

Johnny went bright red as he said," He's around somewhere."

Jack could smell a rat," Johnny I want the truth." He stared at the small boy who burst into tears. The whole tale came out in a rush.

Danny had made it to reception. Everything was going to plan until the man at the desk would not accept the money he offered to pay part of the bill. Danny argued in Arabic but it made no difference. "Please I just want to pay for the room service."

"And you will," Jack said behind him delivering a sharp swat to his backside. Danny really didn't want to turn round but he certainly didn't want another swat either so he chose the lesser of two evils and turned to face Jack. He kept his head down. "Look at me." Danny raised his eyes. Jack was not a happy daddy. "Let's go back to the room and discuss this." He put his hand on Danny's shoulder and directed him back to the elevator. Danny knew what discuss this meant and was not looking forward to getting back to their room. Not a word was spoken until they reached the room.

Johnny was standing in the corner, Danny could heard him crying quietly. Rose and John were in their room. Jack sat on the settee and called the two boys to stand in front of him. "It's my fault," Danny said. "Johnny didn't know about room service. It was me that phoned."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jack." He started to cry again and Danny put his arm around his shoulder. He felt awful, if he hadn't thought of the idea Johnny wouldn't be in trouble. He could feel tears drip down his face.

"I'm sorry daddy, please don't blame Johnny." He squeezed Johnny's shoulder. "I'll pay for it"

"Yes you will, both of you." He held up his hand to stop Danny from talking. "You are both to blame so you both have to face the consequences."

"Yes sir," they said.

Rose came through from her room, "Come on and get your bath boys." They both ran to her. Danny felt releived that they were going to get away without any further consequences.

John came through. "What a pair, what will they think of next?"

"Why is it Danny can't think of the consequences before he does something?" Jack asked.

"Could you at 6?"

An hour later they were all ready to go down. Both boys had been subdued since their bath. "I do not expect you to do anything like this again, understand?"

"Yes Uncle Jack."

"Yes daddy."

Professor Marek and his family were waiting at the table for them. He handed some photos to Danny. "You can keep these ones and I will e mail the others to your father. You look so like your father."

"You certainly do," Rose said. "Where was your mother from?"

"Abydos, she was born in Abydos," Jack said before Danny could answer.

"Your father had a good time when he lived in Egypt. He was a very happy child helping his father and mother with the artefacts and getting into mischief."

"Yes he spoke of this time often. I think he was only ever truly happy when he lived here," Danny said sadly.

"Danny help me carry the drinks," Jack said. They went over to the bar.

"Thanks Jack, it was getting difficult."

They had a lovely meal and soon it was time to go. Jack invited Professor Marek and his family to visit them in the USA.

Rose took the boys up to bed. "I'm not tired," Danny said yawning as she tucked them in .

The next day they were up early. Both boys were still tired and a bit cranky.

"I don't want to wear this t shirt, Jack," Danny said.

"Too bad, all the rest are packed. Danny went over to his bag," Danny I said no."

"But I don't want to wear it," he said putting his hand out to the zip.

Just then John reached out and slapped his fingers. "You heard your dad." Danny muttered under his breath. "What did you say?"

Danny looked up. He hadn't meant for John to hear him. He went red. John looked angry. "I know you're tired but that is no excuse for being cheeky." John delivered a quick swat to his bottom. Danny was just glad that John didn't understand Goa'uld or he'd be tasting soap as well. He picked up the t shirt and put it on. Jack came over to pick up the bags.

"Your grandfather might not understand what you said but I did. We'll be talking about this later. I'm sure I'll be able to find a really nasty tasting brand of soap in Britain."

Luckily for the adults both boys slept for most of the flight to London. The drive to the hotel was very exciting as they passed many famous landmarks that Danny pointed out to Johnny.

"This is going to be great," Danny said hoping that Jack would have forgotten about his earlier promise. "We are going to have such fun."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Their hotel was just as sumptuous as the one in Egypt. "This is great Jack, look at the view." From the window he could see the Millennium Wheel. "We have to go on that, we'll get a great view of London." Danny leaned out on the railing," Look Johnny!" Jack grabbed the back of his shorts.

"Do not hang over the balcony."

"Spoilsport. Can we go on the Wheel, please daddy?"

"After we eat, I'm sure your grandparents are hungry."

"Think they'll have chocolate ice cream," Danny asked.

"I'm sure they will. I also need to find a chemist's to buy some soap." He looked at Danny.

"Please Jack I won't swear again, I promise," Danny pleaded. He raised his big blue eyes to look at him.

Jack relented," That's your only warning, next time be prepared to be blowing soap bubbles."

Danny threw himself into his arms," Thanks Jack."

They went to the restaurant in the hotel and had a late lunch. The two boys were desperate to get going. They took a taxi and arrived at the bank of the River Thames. There was a queue waiting but it wasn't long. They soon entered one of the glass containers. "I feel as if I'm in one of Fraiser's test tubes," Jack commented.

Danny pulled him to the side," Look at that view." It certainly was quite breathtaking. "there are lots of museums in London, Jack."

"I know but we're all going to pick one place we want to go."

"But Jack," Jack held up his finger in front of Danny's face.

"We're all going to choose somewhere we want to go. And that's final, Danny." Danny pouted. Although he loved being with his family he would have loved to have been able to go round the museums on his own, like he used to do. Johnny was interested and always listened to his explanations which was more than Jack did, but he wanted to explore them on his own. Not that there was anyway Jack would allow him. And he knew that if he went on his own Jack would be very annoyed. That was his golden rule. Mind you sometimes it was worth breaking a rule just to do things on his own.

He began to hatch a plan that he thought would work. He just wanted to be the adult him for a while.

Before they went to bed they had their itinerary all worked out. They were going to have a boat trip down the Thames the next morning and then stop at the Tower of London and then go on to St Paul's Cathedral. The next day it was the British Museum, Madame Tussauds and the Planetarium, the next they were going to London Zoo, Johnny's choice, and Buckingham Palace. It was going to be a very busy visit. Jack had also booked tickets for a West End show for him and his parents. The hotel had found a babysitter for him because he thought the boys would be too tired to go out. He still hadn't told Danny or Johnny yet.

The boys woke up early but did not even think about room service. They sat and watched TV. "It's so mean of Jack not to let us use room service, " Danny said to Johnny, "After all we did pay for it. He can be such a meanie."

"Yes, we didn't cause any trouble."

"That's just Jack being Jack."

Rose and John came through, "Ready for breakfast boys?"

"Yes, Grandma but Jack isn't up yet."

"I'll get him," John said," It's not like him to be so late." He went to Jack's room but he wasn't there. "He must be up already. His bed's been made." Danny began to panic when he heard this, what if someone had taken Jack. Rose put her arm on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Jack often likes to go for a walk in the morning or a jog." Just as she finished saying that Jack walked in.

"It's a lovely day." Danny felt relieved to see him but also mad he had gone out without telling him. He ran at him and hit him.

"You should have told me where you were, I was worried." He stood in front of Jack hands on his hips glaring up at him.

"Danny, I went for a walk. That's all. Now stop over reacting."

"You make me tell you what I'm doing."

"You're six Danny. Now let's go eat." Danny glared at his back. It was alright for smart ass Colonels to do what they wanted but not him. He had to do what Jack said. He stamped his foot. Well he was not going to feel sorry about putting his plan into action now. It would serve Jack right.

They had a great day. The sun shone brightly the whole time. The Thames was great to travel down and the tour guide was very knowledgeable. Danny asked lots of questions. They disembarked and walked to the Tower of London.

The Guards of the Tower known as Beefeaters were quite happy to have their photo taken. Johnny loved the gruesome tales that were told of all the people who had been killed in the Tower. The best story, to Jack's mind, was the one about the Duke of Clarence who was said to have been drowned in a barrel of wine.

"The best story about a beheading..." Danny started to say.

"Danny!" Rose said.

"Aw, Grandma don't stop him," Johnny said.

"Charles the first was beheaded and when they lifted up his head it was still speaking."

"Cool," Johnny said.

"What a blood thirsty pair," John said.

"Just imagine all the blood spurting out and going over everyone," Johnny said.

"That's enough boys," Jack said. They moved on to the room where they could see the crown jewels.

"This is boring Uncle Jack, they're just stones," Johnny said. "Can we have something to eat now?"

"Okay." They left the Tower and found a lovely cafe where they had their lunch. They decided to take the Tube to get to St. Paul's Cathedral. The boys loved travelling on it.

The two boys persuaded Jack to walk up all the steps to the Whispering Gallery and then out onto the Golden Gallery. The view was amazing. Jack was just wondering where they got all their energy, his knees were beginning to ache after climbing all the stairs.

As they were going back to the hotel, Jack told the boys about taking Rose and John to the theatre. They didn't seem annoyed that they weren't going and were going to have to stay with a babysitter. Something was wrong Jack thought, Johnny might not mind but Danny. There was no way he wouldn't have protested unless he was planning something. Oh shit now he wasn't going to enjoy their night out worrying about what his little archaeologist had planned. He looked at Danny but all he got was the innocent look which made him even more suspicious. He hoped this babysitter was an expert, she'd need to be or there was no way he could leave Danny.

They arrived back at the hotel, and Rose and John got ready for their night out. Jack couldn't call it off now as his parents were looking forward to it. He decided to have words with his son. He called Danny into his room," What are you up to?" Straight to the point.

"Up to! Me!" Danny put on his most innocent look.

"Yes you," Jack replied. "I know you too well. Now spill."

"Glad to see you trust me, Jack. I just think it's great that Grandma and Grandpa are getting a night out." Now Jack felt like a heel for accusing him but there was still something niggling at the back of his mind. No matter how innocent Danny looked and how sincere he sounded he was up to something.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Jack answered it and let in a woman in her sixties. She introduced herself as Mrs. Logan, the manager's mother. Jack had had her checked out just in case. She had once been a teacher and he hoped she could cope with his two rascals. He had read the riot act to both of them before she came. Daniel told him how insulted he felt that Jack didn't trust him or Johnny. "We'll be on our best behaviour." John saw the grin that passed between the two boys and warned them what would happen to them if he heard of any nonsense.

"Adults Johnny, haven't got a trusting bone in their body," Danny said as he walked to his room. He had a plan alright but it was for gathering all the information he needed to spend a day on his own without being caught. Jack was letting him use his laptop so that he could send e mails to his friends back in Colorado. Jack was just so gullible.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Holiday Adventure Part 11

Danny had a great time, Mrs Logan was so impressed at how clever he was, using a laptop and speaking languages, she'd found out because Johnny couldn't help boasting about how clever his cousin was. Danny spent his time looking at sites on the Internet. He was very devious, he was reading them in French or German. Danny had decided not to go to any Museums, he knew that Jack would go there first so it would give him plenty of time to do what he wanted which was go to old book shops.

Danny loved looking at books, the older the better and he had found many titles that he wanted in book shops in London. He had found one in Hampstead called Keith Fawkes and one in Mayfair called Maggs Brothers. The only problem was Jack had his holiday money and he wasn't sure he had enough to get more than one book. He'd have to get money from somewhere, he'd done it before but he could still remember the consequences and he didn't want that. If he could reserve the books and then buy them on line that would work but he needed to see them first to make sure they were what he wanted.

It took him a while to work out how he was going to get to the shops. It would be difficult to walk and he didn't really want to go on the Tube, there were lots of police around on the underground. He'd have to take a bus, lots of children were going to school in the morning, he could always say that was where he was going. Now that he had his plan ready all he had to do was make sure he was up early before Johnny, he didn't want to involve him in this plan because he knew he would want to come with him and he didn't want him to get into trouble. He knew he was looking forward to going to the zoo in two days time and didn't want to spoil it for him.

"Time for bed, Danny," Mrs. Logan shouted through.

"Okay," he called back shutting down his computer. "I'll just put the laptop back in Jack's room." He took it through and put it in the bottom of the wardrobe. As he was pushing it in an envelope fell out of Jack's jacket pocket. He picked it up to put it back and some money fell out. He really did mean to put the money back but when he looked at the front of the envelope he noticed Danny's holiday money written on it. Well it was his so it wasn't stealing and Jack was going to be giving him some the next day Danny thought. He pushed the notes into his pocket and went through to his bedroom. He quickly pushed the money into the pocket of his backpack. He hoped Jack wouldn't miss the money when they went to the museum the next day. He was looking forward to seeing the Museum and Madame Tussaud's and the Planetarium.

By the time Jack and his parents came back Johnny and Danny were sleeping," They were no bother," Mrs Logan said. "Johnny watched TV and Danny played on his laptop." Alarm bells went off in Jack's head.

"Where is the laptop?"

"He put it back in the wardrobe, said you didn't like it lying around."

"Thanks very much for watching the boys, we had a great time," Rose said paying Mrs. Logan and walking her to the door.

Jack went into the bedroom and got the laptop. He opened up the internet and tried to find the sites Danny had been on but he had deleted the History. "Sneaky little s.."

"Jonathan!" his father said. "What's wrong?"

"Danny's up to something and he used the laptop to find something out but he's managed to delete all the sites he searched."

"We'll keep a close eye on him tomorrow. He'll not be able to go anywhere without one of us. Don't worry."

Danny and Johnny were up early the next day and so was Jack. Danny could feel his eye following him everywhere he went. This was so much fun, Jack must suspect he was going to do something and he was going to keep a close eye on him. Well he'd have a long wait.

They went off to the Museum, the British Museum has a large collection of Egyptian artifacts and Danny was excited about seeing them. Jack had promised he would take him and it would leave Johnny and his parents to look round the rest of the Museum. He knew they weren't as interested in Egypt as Danny was. If he'd had his way they would have missed out the Museum but he knew Danny loved them.

As they walked through the exhibits Danny teased Jack by disappearing behind them and creeping up behind him as he dashed forward to see where he was. He was having such fun, Jack nearly had a fit at one point when Danny hid under an exhibit. He watched Jack run around looking for him and when he saw him go towards one of the Guides he popped up and shouted Jack.

"What on Earth were you doing?"

"I dropped my money and it rolled under there so I crawled to get it, it's really dusty under there," and he promptly sneezed.

"Bless. Come on let's find the others and have something to eat." Jack was sure his hair was getting greyer by the minute. If he didn't know better he'd think Danny was playing with him like a cat does a mouse. Why did the kid have to look so damned innocent Jack thought.

The two boys talked about everything they saw as they ate their lunch. Jack took them down to the shop. Danny looked nervous as Jack took the money out of his pocket and handed some of it to him. He did feel a bit guilty.

Next stop was Madame Tussaud's and the Planetarium. The models were very lifelike and Danny wondered if when the Stargate became known to everyone would they make one of SG-1. It must be nice to have a wax model made. The Planetarium was great. Just a pity he couldn't tell Johnny about all the planets he'd visited with Jack. It was quite spectacular watching the stars and planets move across the night sky.

Jack took them into the shop and they bought more postcards to write. "Thought you e mailed your friends last night," Jack said

"I did but they'll want a postcard to show everyone at school. And I can buy some presents for Sam and Teal'c."

Jack let them browse around the shop as he watched form the door. He must stop mistrusting Danny, he hadn't put a foot wrong today. He ruffled his hair as he came over. "Had a good time?"

"Yes, thanks Jack." Johnny came running over.

"I bought this for my friend at school, it's cool." He showed Jack a pen that when you tipped it up the ship moved down.

By the time they reached the hotel they were all tired. They put the two boys down for a nap before dinner.

"Well they both enjoyed themselves. And you worried yourself for nothing," John said.

"I know but I could have sworn he was up to something."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Danny's plan was ready to be put in action. He had set his watch's alarm to go off at 6am. He had stuffed the watch under his pillow so that he wouldn't wake up Johnny as well. He knew Jack would be mad at him but there were times he just had to show Jack he was an adult. He crawled out of bed and put on the clothes he had set out. He listened to make sure no one was up. He opened his door and crept out of the room. He managed to get the main door open and he closed it behind him. This was just so easy.

What he didn't see was a man following him out of the room. Jack had stayed awake most of the night convinced that Danny was up to something. He had just about nodded off when he heard the creak of Danny's door. That kid was in so much trouble he thought. You'd think what happened to him in Cairo would have been enough to put him off sneaking off but no this was Daniel Jackson of course, Mr. Independent. Well Mr. Independent was about to get a very sore backside.

He followed Danny down the stairs and as Danny was about to put his hand on the front door of the hotel he grabbed his collar. "Gotya!"

"What?" Danny squealed, "For Christ sakes Jack, you nearly frightened me out of 10 years growth, creeping up on me like that."

"Creeping up on you, you were the one who crept out of the room. And would you like to explain where you're going?"

He saw the stubborn look cross Danny's face," NO I wouldn't."

"Let's get back upstairs and then you and I are going to have a talk." Jack grabbed his arm and almost dragged him to the elevator.

By the time they reached the room Jack was furious. Danny was not saying a thing and Jack wanted an explanation. He questioned Danny loudly as he entered the room but he was getting no answers.

"For goodness sake Jack, what is going on? I'm sure the whole hotel can hear you," Rose said coming from her room.

He pointed at Danny," I just caught him leaving the hotel." Danny crossed his arms and looked angrily up at Jack.

"Since when is it illegal to go for a walk, Jack. I used to do it all the time when I was at home." Jack knew he meant when he was big.

"A child of 6 does not go for walks on their own. Remember Cairo."

"So. This is London," he shouted. "I'm so fed up with you ordering my life." Danny was in full blown tantrum mode. "I can see why you're a Colonel. You're so good at giving orders. Well I'm not taking orders anymore"

"You've never been good at taking orders, look what happens when you don't," Jack pointed at Danny's small body.

"Enough," John said coming in. "Jack go sit down and calm down, shouting is not going to help." He pointed to the settee.

Rose took Danny's hand and moved him over to the other settee. He glared at Jack. "Now where were you going?"

"I wanted to go to a book shop and he'd already decided where we were going so I decided to go on my own. He's always bossing me around. I'm not a kid. I can look after myself."

"Alright. If you wanted to go to the book shop why didn't you ask Jack to take you there?"

"Cause he wouldn't have. He never lets me do anything I want."

"Well there's an easy solution to this," Rose said with certainty.

"There is," Jack and Danny said together. John hid a smile. He knew exactly what she was going to do, she'd done it once before with Jack when he was about the same age as Danny.

"Yes, if you don't want to be treated like a child then you have to be treated like an adult, is that what you want?" Jack looked at her thinking she had lost her mind. This was playing right into Danny's hands. He made to say something. John gave him a look that said let your mother deal with this.

"Yes," Danny smirked across at Jack. "I want to be treated the way I used to be."

"Well if you're an adult then you have to take more responsibility for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked suspiciously. He was beginning to wonder if Rose was tricking him.

"Like what you do and where you go. You can't walk around on your own though because people would wonder why a boy of 6 was on his own. But we can arrange for one of us to be with you."

"You would?"

"Yes. And you can decide what you eat and when you get up and go to bed." Danny smiled, this was getting better and better.

"But you need to remember we will expect you to behave like an adult as well. So we won't take your hand or lift you up. We won't expect you to play around like Johnny does. You have to be more responsible."

"And Jack won't tell me what to do all the time?"

"No. He won't tell you what to do. He'll be your friend not your father. As will we. So you can call us John and Rose. Okay?" Danny hadn't expected that, he liked having them as grandparents but he supposed he had wanted this.

"Yes, I agree to that."

"I think you should move your things into Jack's room, after all if you're going to bed later you wouldn't want to wake Johnny up."

"Okay." Danny went through to the room to get his things.

"I see where you're going mom, you had me worried for a bit."

"It worked with you when you asked to be treated like an adult when you were 7. You remember?"

"Yes."

"You are not to do anything for him, you are not to treat him any different than you would if he was grown up. He's got to come to you and tell you he wants things back as they were."

"He can be very stubborn," Jack commented.

"So could you and you barely lasted a day." They stopped talking as Danny came out with his clothes. He put them in Jack's room.

"What's Danny doing?" a sleepy voice asked form behind them.

"He's just moving into my room for a bit." Johnny looked puzzled. Danny came through.

"Don't you like me any more Danny?" he asked.

"Of course I like you, it's just I'm…" He didn't know what to say, he hadn't meant to hurt Johnny. He loved playing with Johnny and having fun.

"Right Danny I'll take you to the book shop while Rose, Jack and Johnny go to the zoo," John said.

"You're not going to the zoo either?" Johnny looked ready to cry. "We were gonna play in the human cage, member?" Jack picked him up.

"It's okay sport, I'm going to play with you. I'll be a chimpanzee and climb on the ropes." Johnny laughed.

"Great Uncle Jack."

"We could come to the zoo after I've got my books," Danny said.

"That's okay Daniel, you don't have to," Jack said. "I'm sure Johnny and I'll have fun together."

"No I don't want to disappoint Johnny, I did promise." He didn't like Jack using Daniel instead of Danny.

"Don't feel you have to, after all being an adult you won't want to play on anything," Rose said. "We'll see you later.

John walked out the door. "Coming Daniel."

He ran after John. John always put his hand down to take this but he didn't do it this time. They went down in the lift. "Will we take a cab, the bus or the underground?"

"I worked out all the bus routes. We can catch one over the road." He pointed to a bus stop over the road."

"Let's go." He didn't even put his hand out when they crossed the road.

"Don't you want my hand?" Danny asked.

"You're an adult now, I'm sure you know how to cross the road."

This wasn't what Danny had had in mind. He'd never expected Rose and John to go along with this. He'd never really expected Jack too either.

"I hope this works, mom," Jack said. He sat Johnny down and explained why Danny was in his room.

"It's a kind of game," he asked.

"Yes, you have to call Danny, Daniel and you can't play with him until we say so, it won't be for long, " he looked at his mother and said under his voice," I hope."

"I like games. Will Danny be okay tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rose answered more confidently than she felt. She knew there was more behind this than Jack was telling but she assumed it had something to do with his job. It was the way Danny had said he wanted to be treated like he used to be.

John pointed out a few sights he could see on the way to the book shop but he didn't once offer to lift him onto his knee which was what he had done before. Maybe they were going to go on like this Danny thought. "You'll need to tell me where we get off."

"Okay, I think it's round the next corner."

They found the book shop and went in. John stood near the entrance talking to the shop owner while Danny looked at the books. He had hoped Jack would come. Although he made silly remarks about some of them he always made it fun. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed his quips. He looked at the books he'd wanted so much and then put them back on the shelf. "Did you find any you wanted Daniel?" John asked as he walked over.

"No. There's nothing I want."

"Will you wait outside while I pick something for Rose, I've found an old gardening book she might like."

Grandpa would never have let him out the shop on his own before. John turned to the man, "Could you wrap up the books he had and deliver them to this address." He handed the man some money. He walked out. Danny was standing just outside the door.

"I didn't move," Danny said.

"I didn't expect you to Daniel. Do you want to go to the other book shop?" John asked

"No, I'm not bothered. We can just meet the others at the zoo, if you want?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Johnny was so looking forward to going." They travelled on the underground. John phoned Jack and asked where they were.

When they arrived at the zoo John handed Danny some money. "You can pay for yourself to get in and there should be some spending money left over. I'm sure Jack will let you have your own money to look after." That's when Danny remembered he had lots of money in his pocket that he's taken from the envelope two nights before. Jack would be angry when he found out.

They met Jack, Rose and Johnny outside the shop. Johnny ran to his Grandpa who swung him up to sit on his hip. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's great, we went to see the lions and tigers. Uncle Jack made funny faces at them and they growled more. Hi Daniel," he said. "We were just going into the shop."

"Get any books?" Jack asked.

"No, they didn't have anything I wanted."

"Shame. Maybe you want to wait outside with Rose, I don't think you'll be interested in stuffed toys." Johnny ran in holding onto Jack's hand.

Danny went in behind them. Johnny was looking at all the stuffed animals. He picked up a tiger," You want it?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Danny wandered round the shop. He kept looking at Johnny having a laugh with Jack. That should be me he thought. Jack should be tickling him and making him laugh. He felt tears begin to well up. He looked up at the shelf. There staring back at him was a Fennec Fox. He could remember them from when he used to live in Egypt. He'd always wanted one as a pet. Jack was watching him closely. He hated treating Danny like this, he felt like he was abandoning him. He saw him looking at the fox.

"Daniel, lets' get something to eat," John said. Jack waited behind and bought the fox. He put it in his backpack.

They walked to the nearest café. They all ordered something to eat. Danny was very quiet. Rose, John , Jack and Johnny chatted about where they would go next. Johnny wanted to go to the cage that was fitted out for children to use. Jack picked him up and swung him onto his shoulders as they left. They walked over. "Come and sit with us Daniel," Rose said. Jack went in with Johnny. Danny couldn't bare it any longer. He got up and stormed over to another exhibit.

Rose and John watched him closely. "Not as much fun as he thought," John said, "he looks so miserable."

"I know. I hate doing this. But it worked with Jack and it should with Danny."

Danny could hear Jack laughing and Johnny giggling. He'd so wanted to play with them. But Jack wasn't even talking to him. All he wanted was Johnny. He could feel his anger building up inside. It had been like this before, people taking him out and then spending the whole day with their own kids. It looked good if you took the foster kid too.

He saw Jack coming out of the cage. Well he'd had enough, he ran over to Jack and swung his fist at him, "I hate you, I hate you. You're supposed to look after me not him," he pointed his finger at Johnny. "I'm your son, you promised." Then he burst into tears. Rose and John came over and took Johnny away. Jack picked Danny up and carried him to the seat.

Danny cried into Jack's shirt. Jack didn't say a word. He could hear the crying lessen. Danny had a handful of Jack's t-shirt in his hand. Jack handed him a handkerchief. "Blow." Danny held on to him tightly. Jack rubbed his back.

"I don't like this, I want it to stop," Danny said assertively.

"You want what to stop?"

"I don't like being called Daniel."

"It's what I usually called you when you were an adult."

"You like Johnny more than me," he said.

"No, I don't. It's just that he's a kid and he wants to play. You wanted to be an adult."

"I didn't think you'd all stop caring about me. Grandpa didn't even take my hand when we crossed the road and you …. You played with Johnny all the time."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"No, I just didn't want to get sp.." he stopped when he realized what he'd said.

"Danny I love you more than anyone else in this whole world, that's why I want you to do as I say. I couldn't bear to lose another son." Danny started to cry again. "Sh!" He rubbed his back again.

"It's been a horrible day," Danny said. "I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you. I love you daddy. Can we go back to how it was?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course squirt, now I think you've got some sorrys to say. You frightened Johnny."

"I will." He jumped off Jack's knee and grabbed his hand. "I won't wander off and I'll stop going off on my own." He looked up at Jack again remembering that morning. " Are you still going to s…."

"No, I think you've punished yourself enough. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

He kept a tight hold of Jack's hand. He apologized to Johnny who was just glad to get Danny back. "Will you be moving back to our room?"

"Yes."

Danny spent the rest of the day at Jack's side. Jack lifted him up onto his shoulders when he became tired.

By the time they got back to the hotel both boys were sound asleep. "What a day?" Jack said. "I never want to have to go through that again."

John and Rose laughed. "What?"

"When you were 9 you left home, remember John?"

"Yes." Jack groaned.

"This being a parent isn't easy is it?" Jack said to his parents.

"No son but it is rewarding." A small hand touched his arm.

"Can I sit on your knee?"

"Of course, climb up." Danny snuggled into Jack and fell asleep again.

"Think Jack's going to have a few adventures with that boy," Rose said and laughed.

"As are we," John said.

"As if our three weren't bad enough. I'm surprised you're not bald after all their adventures." They heard a soft snore from the chair. Jack had joined Danny in his nap and was snoring softly.

"Don't think we're going to see Buckingham Palace," Rose said.

"Think the Queen'll mind," John replied.

"If she knew they were coming she'd probably have moved." They both laughed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The boys slept for about an hour. They both wanted to go out for something to eat. "Can we get some presents?" Johnny asked.

"You bought presents in Cairo," Jack answered.

"Yes, but this is London," Danny said. He looked at Johnny as if to say that Jack wasn't very bright.

"And that look could get you sent to bed early," Jack said.

"What look?" Danny replied giving him his I didn't do it look.

"We'll take you to the shops," Rose said.

"Please come daddy," Danny pleaded. As if Jack could resist.

"Wait a minute," he said grabbing his backpack. He held out the fox for Danny," I saw you looking at it when we were in the shop."

"I've got something for you too but it'll keep till we get back," John said.

Danny ran up to him holding his leg," Grandpa you can't say that and then not tell me what it is."

"Yes I can if I want to be sure you'll behave." John laughed at the look Danny gave him.

"But I always beh…" All the adults laughed. Johnny looked at him. "Adults Johnny , they're all mad."

Two hours later they were back. John, Jack and Rose had lots of bags. "We're going to be lucky to get this on the plane," Jack said.

"We can always call Jacob and he can use his ship," the statement was out if Danny's mouth before he could stop it.

"Was that Jacob we met in Cairo?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he has his own plane," Jack said. Sorry Danny mouthed to Jack.

"Did we leave anything in that shop?" John asked.

"A few cobwebs," Rose answered.

"Well, Grandpa, you said you'd tell me what you'd bought me."

"Not sure you've been good enough," John said jokingly.

"But I was very good. Please!" John turned round and pulled a package out of the drawer.

"These are actually for your birthday but we thought you might like them now." He handed Danny the package. Johnny came over.

"Help me Johnny," Danny said. John looked on he was worried Johnny might tear the books.

Danny's mouth opened but he couldn't say anything. Jack looked over at his dad. "We didn't know what to get him and I saw him looking at these. Do you like them?"

"They're fantastic, but they must have cost a lot. You didn't have to."

"Of course we did. You're our grandson. We spend the same on all our grandchildren."

He ran over and threw him arms around them," I don't deserve them, I wasn't very good this morning."

"Danny that's over. This is your birthday present. Do you really want them?" John was beginning to wonder if he'd bought the right ones. "Are they the right ones, they look very grown up."

"They're perfect. I've wanted them for ages."

"Then that's all that matters."

They went down for dinner and then had an early night. They were catching an early flight to Edinburgh the next morning.

The two boys tried to pack their bags without much success. "They won't close, Jack," Danny declared.

"Let me look." He lifted the top. "I'm not surprised. You are meant to fold your clothes." He took things out and folded them and then set them in the bag. "There. You did take out clothes for tomorrow, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jack was carrying one bag with all their clothes for the next day. They didn't want to unpack everything as they were only spending one night in Edinburgh.

The flight to Edinburgh only took 1 1/2 hours. Their hotel was in the old part of Edinburgh. Jack took the two boys off to the castle to give his parents a bit of time to relax. The tourist guide was great. She told them many stories about ghosts. Johnny wanted to see one. She also showed them the pet cemetery that was perched on the side of the castle. Jack grabbed both boys before they tumbled over the side in their haste to see it.

Danny wanted to see the small chapel at the top of the hill. "It is the oldest building here," he told the guide.

"You certainly know your history," she told him as he told her lots of facts.

"He's very clever," Johnny said.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. Both boys grabbed Jack. "I take it that was the one o'clock gun," he said to the guide who hadn't even flinched.

"That was, you can always tell visitors to Edinburgh as they're the only ones that duck when it goes off. Most of us don't even hear it."

"Probably cause you're deaf," Danny quipped.

"Pardon," she said and they all laughed.

They walked down to the hotel. Danny spat inside a large cobbled heart in the street. Jack was all ready to smack his backside when a man beside him said," I see your wee boy knows the tradition. It's the only place you can do that without bein' fined."

Danny grinned up at him, "It pays to read the guide books Jack." Johnny spat as well. He grabbed their hands before they could do it again. Johnny was fascinated by the large model of a pig that lay outside a house. They looked in one of the tourist shops. It was full of tartan hats. Some of them had red wigs attached.

"Maybe we should get one for Granddad George," Jack said.

"Can I be there when you give it to him?" Danny asked. "And when you get busted to airman will you still be able to go through the Stargate?"

"What's the Stargate?" Johnny asked.

"It's a term airmen use, it means going on a mission," Jack said quickly. Jack still bought one. "The General has a sense of humour you know Danny."

"Okay but on your head be it, or the General's in this case," Danny laughed harder.

John and Rose were waiting for them outside of the restaurant. The boys showed them what they'd bought. They gave them a box of Edinburgh Rock. "The lady said it's very sweet," Johnny said.

"And she also told us to buy this tablet, it tastes great," Danny said sticking another piece into his mouth. Over lunch they told John and Rose all about the castle.

"I'm surprised they've got any space left for pizza," Jack said. "They've eaten loads of the tablet."

In the afternoon they went to the Edinburgh Dungeon. It was very like Madame Tussaud's only scarier. At one point even Jack screamed. Both boys laughed at him. "Big bad Colonel?" Danny scoffed. "Scared of a wax dummy, wait till I tell Sam and Teal'c. They have a phrase for it in Scotland. You'd be called a big Jessie."

They walked down through Princes Street Gardens and back up the Bridges onto the Royal Mile. Johnny and Danny wanted to go to Dynamic Earth. "It's great Uncle Jack please? " Johnny asked.

"Let's give Jack a rest, I'll take you," Rose said.

They had a great afternoon. When they got back all they could talk about was the room that looked like it had lava flowing down it and the one where the room shook. Jack was glad to see Danny enjoying himself again. He hated when they fell out or he had to discipline him. He much preferred when they could both agree on things and have a good time.

That night he put a very tired boy to bed. He kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, squirt."

"Night daddy."

John and Rose were sitting in the next room watching the TV. "This is nice," John said. "I love those boys to bits but are they tiring?"

"Showing your age dad?" A cushion hit him. "I wish it was always like this, no arguments."

"Jack I don't think we got through a day without you arguing about something. That's what having kids means." She saw a look cross his face. "Sorry Jack, I know you've been a father before. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, unfortunately I didn't see enough of Charlie growing up. A lot of this is new to me. And Danny can be so stubborn." John spluttered his coffee.

"It takes one to know one," his mother said. "Best get to bed ourselves, we've got an early start and I know two boys who'll be raring to go."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

"We're driving there? How long will that take?" Danny asked. "I thought we were going to fly there?"

"We were but I thought it would be nice to drive. I phoned Roddy and he's given me directions to get there. It takes about two and a half hours and you'll get to see the scenery on the way," Jack said.

"Okay," Danny said. They put all their luggage into the boot of the car and set off. Jack had been told to head for the Forth Road Bridge. It was easy to get to and soon they were driving on the A9. "For a main road it's not very big, is it?"

"No but I suppose there isn't a lot of traffic on it." The two boys were counting red cars, a game that John had thought up to pass the time. Johnny won, he saw 12 cars to Danny's 9.

"When are we going to stop? I need the toilet Jack."

"I thought you went before we left the hotel," Jack said.

"I did. I can't help it, I need to go." Rose and John laughed. "What's funny, Grandma?"

"We remember taking Jack, Carrie and Martin on a road trip. Jack was always asking to go to the toilet as well."

"See Jack, it's all your fault," Danny said with all the logic of a 6 year old.

"We're going to stop at a place called the House of Bruar, it's about 3 miles away. It's got a place to eat and space for you two to run about."

"And toilets?" Danny asked. "You'll probably need as well. It's a well known fact that when you get older you need more. And you are pretty old."

"I beg your pardon, Danny," John said.

"Oh not you Grandpa. You're not old. Jack obviously had a problem as a child."

"Daniel!" Jack said with menace in his voice.

Danny smirked. He just loved winding Jack up. It was just so easy.

Jack took the next turning. The House of Bruar turned out to be a great place. It had a lovely restaurant and lots of shops for Rose. To the side it had a wide expanse of grass and a place for children to play. Rose and John had a look round the shops while Jack took the two boys to the play park. They had a great time. Jack got talking to a woman who was walking her dog. He swore he only looked away from the boys for a minute but when he turned back they were gone. The woman with the dog told him about a walk at the side of the hotel. She warned him about the river that ran beside it. Jack took off at a run. He heard squeals and ran towards them. Danny and Johnny were knee deep in the water splashing each other.

"Isn't this fun?" Johnny said to Danny. They hadn't noticed Jack at the side.

"Out now," he said angrily.

"We're having fun," Danny said. "We weren't far away."

"Out," Danny and Johnny reluctantly got out. As they passed him they both got a swat on the backside. "You have been told not to wander off. How many times do I have to tell you?" He swatted them again. A woman looked over at him disapprovingly. He grabbed their hands and took them to the car. John and Rose were waiting. He let go their hands and swatted them again. "In."

"We're not dogs you know," Danny said. As an answer he got another swat as he climbed into the car.

"They were in the river," Jack said to his parents as an explanation.

"Will you two never learn?" John said to them.

"We were just playing, it wasn't deep," Danny said.

"Any water is deep enough to drown in. Stop making excuses." Danny scowled at him. His bottom was stinging and they still had to sit for an hour and a half. Danny tried to read his book. Johnny was trying to colour a picture.

Rose handed John some tablet she had bought for the boys. He gave them a small piece each. Danny loved anything sweet and this was pure heaven.

The rest of the journey passed relatively calmly. Danny was determined he wasn't going to speak to Jack unless he had to and Johnny copied Danny.

At last they arrived in Inverness. Jack had the directions to get to Roddy Munro's house. John read them out and Jack drove. They came off the main road after crossing the bridge and drove down a smaller road. They were amazed to see a very large house at the end of a drive way.

"Is this it?" Rose asked.

"It's huge," Johnny said.

Jack drove down and got out of the car. He walked up to the door. A tall man with dark brown hair answered the door. He looked to be about Danny's age before he was made younger. "Hello," he said cheerily, "you must be Jack O'Neill. Welcome. My name's Murdo Munro. Roddy is my father. Come away in."

Jack waved to the others to come out of the car. Murdo led them into a large room, "Father, here's Jack O'Neill. A man who looked very like Danny's father got up and walked towards them. Danny gasped.

"You look like my d.. granddad."

"Yes there is a strong family resemblance. I remember when we were children people used to think we were twins. Your grandfather was a very good archaeologist, as was your grandmother."

"Your father was an archaeologist too?" Murdo asked.

"Yes, he was also a linguist and anthropologist."

"I'm sorry," Roddy said to Jack," I should have introduced myself. I'm Roderick Munro, 14th Laird of Munlochy. It sounds very fancy but all it means is that I own land here. However it is a very old title and I am very proud of it."

"Does that mean Danny has a title?" John asked. Danny went red, he hoped not. Jack would never stop making fun of him.

"No. My son won't have a title until I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"He means dead," Danny said.

"Oh!"

"I'm Jack O'Neill, my parents, Rose and John and my nephew Johnny. Danny you know from all his e mails." They all shook hands.

"I am so pleased to meet you all. It was great finding out that Melbourne had a grandson. You are so like your father at that age. Melbourne sent us photos of you when you lived in Egypt. You know we applied to adopt Daniel but they wouldn't let us because he was an American citizen."

Jack could see the look on Danny's face. "I never knew that."

"I don't think your dad knew either. I just wish they had let us look after him when Nicholas Ballard didn't take him."

"Nick was only concerned about his career. He didn't really want a child in his life."

"I'm glad you found Jack to adopt you."

"So am I," Danny answered forgetting that only 2 hours earlier he was never going to speak to Jack again. He went to stand beside Jack who ruffled his hair.

"I'll take you down to the Lodge, it's not far down that track over there," Murdo pointed.

"We'll expect you for dinner and I can introduce you to some of my family. Dinner is at 8."

"Do we have to dress for dinner?" Danny asked.

"Course you have to Danny," Johnny said seriously. "You can't eat dinner at Roddy's house without clothes on. It's not decent."

"That's not what I meant Johnny," Danny said going red. "I meant dressing up."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that."

"No," Roddy said laughing at the two boys," we're very informal here."

They were all surprised when they saw the fishing lodge. Jack whistled. "This is fantastic," he said.

Murdo showed them around it. It had 8 bedrooms all of them en suite, 2 lounges, a small library which they had to prise Danny out of, a games room, a dining room and a kitchen. He left them to get settled after he introduced them to Mrs. Murray the housekeeper.

She had made tea, sandwiches and cakes for them. The two boys both tried to grab a cake. "Boys," Rose said, "a sandwich first before a cake."

They groaned," But Grandma, the cakes look great."

"So do the sandwiches. Pick two and then you can have a cake."

"Not fair," Johnny said folding his arms. Jack looked at his mother. Johnny seemed to be picking up some of Danny's bad habits.

"Two sandwiches first or nothing, young man. You can always go to bed instead."

He looked over at Danny who nodded. "I've made some of my homemade lemonade for the boys. Mr. Connal's children love it." She set down two glasses and the boys took them.

"Thank you," they both said. They picked two sandwiches and started eating.

"Sorry about the arguing," Rose said to her.

"Don't you go apologizing, who wouldn't want to eat a cake first. My boys were just the same and they're grown up."

Jack, Rose and John sat down and ate and drank. The food was delicious. "I can't believe this place," Jack said. "I know you said they owned land but I didn't expect this."

"Neither did I. Dad never mentioned all this. I didn't even know he visited here."

"He said your grandfather visited here not your dad," John corrected.

"So he did." Jack looked over at him. Danny often forgot that Melbourne was supposed to be his grandfather. "Can we go explore?"

"Let's go," Jack said. They walked down to the water. The lochan was quite large and there were two boats tied up to the small jetty. "I don't want you two coming down here on your own. It's too dangerous."

"Jack!"

"No Danny, the water might look okay but it's quite deep and it'll be cold. You can both come as far as the start of the jetty but no further. I want to be able to see you." Danny pouted and Johnny did the same.

"Come on in, we're just picking our room," Rose shouted from the door.

The rooms were large and comfortable. Danny and Johnny chose to share one that had twin beds. Jack took the room next to theirs and Rose and John took the one next to his.

Danny got his laptop out and he played some games with Johnny. Jack sat and made flies that he could use for fishing and Rose and John dozed in the chairs.

"I'm just going for the night, I know you're going up to the big hoose for dinner. I'll be back in the morning to serve breakfast."

"We can manage breakfast," Rose said.

"I'll have it ready for ye when you get up. Do the boys like porridge?"

"Yes," Danny said, "with syrup on it."

"I like jam on mine."

"Then that's what ye'll get. Is kippers alright and some bacon, egg and sausage?"

"Sounds great," Jack said. "I could get used to this."

Rose put all their clothes in the washing machine," It'll be good to get everything clean again. Are you two ready?" she shouted to Johnny and Danny. She heard giggling. She went along the corridor, they were having a pillow fight. "Danny, Johnny put those pillows down before you burst them. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She inspected their hands and behind their ears.

"Why do you always check behind our ears, there isn't anything there," Danny said.

"She's always done it, I can remember her doing it to me when I was small."

"Yes but usually they were so mucky you could grow potatoes behind them," Rose answered.

"Mum!" Jack said going red.

"Can I look Jack? Maybe we can keep them for tomorrow," Danny said cheekily.

"I want to look," Johnny said.

"See what you've started, I'll get no respect now."

They arrived at the door to the big hoose as Mrs. Murray called it. "Your best behavior, boys."

"Yes, Jack. Your best behavior. We don't want you showing us up with your potatoes behind your ears," Danny joked.

"Daniel O'Neill!" Rose said.

"Sorry Grandma." Roddy came to the door and welcomed them in. He took them through to one of the sitting rooms. There were quite a few people there.

"This is my wife Helen, my son Murdo you know, my son Connal and his wife Mairhi. Jack, Rose and John shook hands with them. "And these are my grandchildren, Robbie who's 10, Davie 8, Jamie 7 and Seonaig 6." They all looked at Danny and Johnny. "This is Jack O'Neill, his parents John and Rose and the boys are Danny and Johnny."

"Which one's our cousin?" Davie asked.

"Danny is," Connal said. "Now take the boys up to the nursery and show them your toys."

They left to go upstairs. "This house is really big," Johnny said," does it have any ghosts?"

"Loads," Robbie said. "Just along this corridor you can often see a headless soldier." Johnny looked at Danny.

"He's only kidding Johnny, there's no such thing as ghosts. It's like all the curses that are on Egyptian tombs. They're just to frighten people."

Danny looked up at Robbie," You shouldn't say things like that to frighten him."

"It was just a joke. Come on, Nanny will be waiting on us with our tea."

"You've got a nanny?" Johnny said. "Why do you need a nanny when your mum's here?"

"Mum's very busy, Nanny looks after us all the time." He led them to a large room on the first floor. He pushed the door open. "Nanny this is our cousin, Danny and his friend Johnny."

"Johnny's my cousin," Danny said. "Pleased to meet you," Danny said greeting the woman who was standing pouring some juice in glasses.

"What a well mannered young man," she said. "You could take some lessons from him, Master Robbie," she said.

Robbie scowled at Danny. They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Danny thought it was weird not eating with Jack, he'd never been in a house before where children had to eat separately.

Jack asked Roddy where the children were when they started to eat. "They're eating at the nursery," Connal answered. "Our nanny gives them their food there, then she puts them to bed." Jack looked over at his parents.

"Danny and Johnny usually eat with us," Rose said.

"They're going to join us when the children go to bed.

About an hour later Johnny and Danny came down stairs. Danny ran to Jack," Thank goodness," he whispered into Jack's ear," I thought that nanny was going to put us to bed." Johnny ran to John.

"We'd best get them home, they're tired. We'll meet you tomorrow to go fishing," Jack said.

As they walked back Jack said," Sorry about that squirt, we had no idea they were going to make you eat in the nursery. What strange ideas they have."

"Lots of titled families have nannies who look after the children. I suppose it's what they're used to. But don't get any ideas," he said to Jack.

"Well it would save me a lot of work."

"Danny and I would soon make her leave. We know lots of tricks to play on people." He slapped his hand over his mouth," OOPs!"

"Think we'll have to discuss this," John said.

"Are you fishing on the lochan tomorrow?" Danny asked. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, I'm fishing but no you don't have to. Dad's coming out in the boat but your Grandma isn't. You can stay with her."

"Good, I don't fancy sitting for hours waiting for fish to grab your fly." He yawned widely.

"Guess you'll sleep tonight." And he was right, by the time they reached the house they were fast asleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Roddy came to the house and met Jack and John. He had rods for them to use.

Johnny and Danny were eating their breakfast, "Are you sure you'll be alright with these two rascals?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Jack. After all I survived you, I think I can manage this pair."

Danny smirked at Jack. "After all what trouble can they get into out here," Rose asked. Jack snorted.

"That young man can find trouble in an empty room," Jack said pointing at Danny. "You two behave for your Grandma."

"Of course we will," Danny said indignantly," Grown-ups," Danny said to Johnny.

"Off you go," Rose said. "Have a nice time catching fish. We'll be fine."

"At least this lochan has fish, are you sure you know how to catch them?" Danny shouted cheekily at Jack's back as he headed to the small rowing boat. Johnny giggled. It always amazed him how Danny got away with saying things to Jack. His mum would never let him speak like that to her.

"Daniel O'Neill, enough of your cheek or I may find another use for this slipper of mine." Danny went red. Seems Grandma's like my mum Johnny thought.

"Sorry Grandma."

"Off you go and get dressed while I help Mrs. Murray tidy up." The two boys ran upstairs.

"If you leave that washing there," Mrs. Murray told her, " I'll hang it out. Boys make a right mess of their clothes don't they?"

"So do big boys, Jack's no better than Danny. I'm just glad we're able to get them all washed, the boys didn't have many things left to wear." She started to empty the boys pockets before putting them into the machine. She found lots of paper in Danny's pocket but when she pulled her hand out she saw that it was money. There was no way Danny should have had all this money. She put it in her pocket so that she could discuss it with Jack later.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Danny shouted running down the stairs.

"No! I'll get it," Johnny shouted running down as well. They both reached the door just after Rose.

"I'll get it," she told both boys.

Murdo was standing on the doorstep laughing. He had obviously heard the two boys shouting. "Good morning Mrs. O'Neill."

"Rose."

"Rose, I just came to see if the boys wanted to go pony trekking."

"Yes!" both boys yelled. "Please, Grandma," they both said looking up with a pleading look on their faces."

"Alright." They both cheered. "But I want to go as well. It's been a while since I was on a horse but I'm sure I can pick it up quickly."

"But you're too….." Danny started to say.

"Finish that sentence and you'll not be riding anywhere, young man."

"I was going to say you're too big for a pony," Danny stated.

"We have horses as well as ponies. Our ponies are very well behaved so they should be fine if the boys haven't ridden before."

"I have. I used to go riding with my mum and dad." What Danny didn't mention was he had ridden camels not horses. Well how different could they be, he thought.

"I haven't," Johnny said quietly.

"You've ridden a camel though, they can't be that different."

"Grandpa was with me."

"We'll put you on a leading rein until you get used to it," Murdo said reassuringly. "We're taking a picnic as well. And if the boys have swimming trunks, we're going to a lochan where it's safe to swim."

"This is going to be great," Johnny said. They both ran upstairs.

"When do you want us to be ready?"

"Half an hour at the house?"

"We'll be there." She could hear the boys up the stairs. Then she could hear the thundering of their feet as they ran along the corridor and down the stairs.

"We're ready," Johnny said. They were holding their swimming trunks in their hands.

"And what are you going to dry yourselves with," Rose said laughing.

"See I told you we'd forgotten something," Danny said. "You've got to be prepared for every eventuality. That's what Jack says."

"You'll need your back packs to put your things in," Rose shouted as they disappeared upstairs again. She could hear the good natured arguing as she packed some food to take with them.

"They're full of energy this morning," Mrs. Murray said.

"Yes, I just hope I can keep up with them," Rose answered.

"Ready," they both said behind her.

She picked up her back pack and they set off. "Good bye Mrs. Murray," Johnny and Danny said.

They arrived at the house and saw Murdo, Robbie, Davie and Jamie waiting for them. Danny and Johnny ran to the horses. "They look great."

"Can you ride?" Davie asked.

"I've ridden before," Danny said.

"This is your one, she's called Snowy because of her colour, she used to be Robbie's but he's too big for her now." He turned to Johnny," And this is yours, he's called Seumas, he's Seonaig's but she's gone into Inverness with her mum."

"Thanks."

Both boys mounted and started to walk off. Murdo showed Johnny how to hold the reins. He noticed Danny watching as well. "Are you sure you've ridden before?"

"Yes!" Danny was not going to admit in front of his cousins that he didn't know how to ride a horse. "It's just different in America. Our saddles are different."

"We'll take it easy to begin with."

"Uncle Murdo," Robbie protested. "We want to get their soon."

"And we will but we're going to be careful until the boys are more confident."

"Babies," he said quietly. Danny heard him and glowered. He wasn't too sure about Robbie, he seemed a bit of a bully, always bossing the others around. However he knew that Johnny said Michael and Brigid did it to him so maybe that's what siblings did. He'd not really had any experience with that.

They rode up a track at the side of the hill. Rose was feeling more comfortable on the horse now. Johnny was enjoying it.

When they reached the lochan all the children jumped off their ponies leaving Murdo and Rose to unpack the food. "What a beautiful place," Rose said.

"Yes, we come here a lot during the summer. It's a great place for the children to let off steam."

The boys had all put on their trunks and were jumping into the water. Danny felt more confident now. He was an excellent swimmer.

They played at Tag in the water and then ended up dunking each other.

"Food!" Rose shouted.

They were all hungry and didn't have to be encouraged to eat. Danny spied the chocolate cake. Rose caught his eye. "After your sandwiches."

Danny sighed. She knew him too well.

After eating all of them took a nap. The sun was very warm and the boys dried quickly.

Robbie got up and took Murdo's binoculars, "Want to see a Golden Eagle?" he asked Danny

"Yes," Danny said scrambling up. Johnny got up too. They walked away from the lochan towards the mountain. Johnny could see a big bird flying around overhead.

"Is that it?" he pointed.

"Yes, that's the mum out hunting. She's got young in her nest." He pointed up the mountain and gave Johnny the binoculars.

"Wow!" They're being fed. What are they eating?"

"Probably rabbit." He handed the binoculars to Danny.

"You're lucky living here. Having ponies and being able to swim in the water. We live in a big city."

"I don't stay here all the time. Davie and I go to boarding school in Edinburgh. We're only home for the holidays."

"What's boarding school?" Johnny asked.

"It means we don't come home at night. We stay at the school."

"What about your mum and dad? Don't you miss them?"

"No! Anyway Connal isn't my dad. My dad's dead. Connal married my mum and adopted me when I was a baby."

"That's like me," Johnny said. "Not the dopted bit. My dad died when I was little. But Danny's dopted.

"It's adopted baby," Robbie said.

"He's not a baby. He just doesn't know the word," Danny said. "Do you like school?" Danny asked to change the subject. He was never comfortable talking about adoption.

"It's okay. I like being in the city, there's lots to do. What school do you go to?"

"I'm in First Grade," Johnny said.

"What about you?" he turned to Danny.

"I don't go to school. I get tutored at the base where Jack works."

"Danny's real smart," Johnny said. "He can speak lots of languages."

"Boys!"

"Best get back," Davie said.

They walked back to the horses.

"Let's try the rope swing," Davie said pointing to a piece of rope hanging from a tree whose branch was over the water.

They all ran towards it. They launched themselves out over the water and let out a yell as they hit the cooler water.

They were sad when Rose shouted for them to come and get changed. It was getting colder and the last thing she wanted was two 6 year olds with the cold.

The ride back to the house seemed to go quickly. Danny was more confident now as was Johnny. Murdo was letting him walk on his own.

Robbie rode up beside Danny, "Race you back to the stable," he pointed to the building beside the house. He saw Danny glance at Rose. She hadn't heard. "Or are you chicken?" That was enough for Danny. He dug his heels into the pony and they shot off with Robbie just behind them.

What Danny hadn't thought of was Johnny. His pony decided to run as well. He let out a scream as the pony cantered down the track. Luckily Murdo managed to grab the rein and stop him going any further.

Danny and Robbie were going too fast for Murdo to stop. They were neck and neck as they reached the stable. Both boys were out of breath.

Murdo, Rose and the others came into the stable behind them. They had dismounted and removed the saddles from their ponies. Rose got off her horse and walked towards Danny. "Did you see me Grandma?"

"Oh I saw you Daniel O'Neill," she said delivering a hard swat to his backside. "I also saw Johnny's horse take off and try to join you." She delivered another hard swat to his backside.

"Ow! Is he all right?" Danny said putting his hands back to cover his backside.

"No thanks to you. Luckily Murdo caught the reins."

"Sorry, I didn't think."

Murdo was over at Robbie. "What did you think you were doing?"

"It was just a race. We were okay."

"Get in the house and go to your room." He turned to Rose. "I'm sorry that happened. Robbie just doesn't think."

"This one is no better," she said pointing to Danny. "We'll see you later at dinner," she said. She took Danny's hand and started walking towards their house. "I am really disappointed in you. That was a silly thing to do. Johnny could have been hurt. And so could you. Did you think about that?"

"No, I'm sorry." Johnny was walking beside them. Danny tried to pull his hand out of hers but she wouldn't let go.

"Stop that. You'll take my hand and when we get home you're going straight to bed."

"It's early."

"That's just too bad. And you can explain why you're in bed to your dad when he comes back."

As she turned round the corner of the house she could see Jack fishing on the lochan. She let Danny go when they got in the house. "Bed!" She pointed to the stairs. Danny didn't argue. Jack was going to be so mad again. Why did he get himself into these situations. He just never thought things through. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. He could feel tears begin to gather in his eyes. Jack was going to be disappointed in him again.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Danny tried to read his book but he couldn't concentrate. It just wasn't fair he really hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Jack couldn't be mad at him could he? Yep he could. He could hear the sound of voices getting closer. He still hadn't thought of anything that was going to get him out of trouble.

He set his book to the side, he could pretend to be asleep. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to breathe evenly as if asleep only to have the covers pulled off him.

"Well?" a thoroughly annoyed Jack was standing over him. "I leave you for one day and you manage to get yourself in trouble. What was it this time?"

Danny tried to open his mouth but nothing would come out. He just stared up at Jack with wide eyes. Then he couldn't help himself, he started to cry. What was it about being small that made him want to cry? Then he got a surprise.

"Danny, it's alright, don't cry." And Jack pulled him into his arms. "It's okay, I didn't mean to frighten you." He gathered him up into his arms and held him tight. "Sh. Sh. Calm down." He grabbed hold of Jack's t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, honest Jack. I didn't want Johnny to get hurt. It just seemed like fun." The tears threatened to start again.

"Sh. Now start at the beginning. What happened?"

"Don't think Grandma likes me anymore."

"The beginning Danny."

"We went pony trekking, it was good fun. And then," he looked up at Jack to see what sort of mood he was in, " Robbie and I decided to race back to the stables. It wasn't a big race and I didn't expect Johnny's horse to run as well. And Grandma got mad and smacked me. Right in front of my cousins as if I was a baby, Jack." He said this with as much indignation as he could. "And now I don't think she likes me. She said I could have got Johnny hurt. And then she sent ME to bed."

Jack didn't seem too annoyed, maybe he'd manage to get to go for dinner after all. "Well first, Grandma loves you just the same as always, it's just that you gave her a fright. You could both have been hurt badly. The smack you deserved and being sent to bed."

"But Jack, I wanted to go to dinner tonight."

"Sorry buddy, you get to stay here. There is no way I'm going against my mum." Danny thought he'd try crying again but he couldn't manage to get one tear to drop out. Why could he not get it to work when he needed it, it really wasn't fair. He so wanted to look at the library at the house and Roddy had promised he could look at it tonight.

"I promise I'll be good."

"No. You've made that promise too often." Danny tried pouting but that didn't work so he tried emotional blackmail.

"If you really loved me you'd let me go. They are my cousins and I'm supposed to enjoy myself on my holidays. You've spoilt it now."

"That won't work either. Next time do what your Grandma says." Danny could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jack.

"What if I say sorry to her." He wasn't above begging he was desperate to see the library.

"You have to say sorry any way. Come on." He held out his hand but Danny batted it away.

"Have it your own way."

Danny went down stairs, he went over to Rose. He put on his most pathetic look and then said sorry. "It won't happen again, Grandma. I'll be good if you let me come tonight."

She looked at Jack but he shook his head. "Sorry Danny but you have to stay here. Mrs. Murray's daughter is going to be looking after you. She's left some dinner for you."

"But I want to see the library, please," he whined. "I will be good."

"Sorry, you'll just have to see it tomorrow. Back to bed." She turned him round and sent him off towards the stairs.

He turned round angrily," I hope the meal stinks," he said and ran up the stairs.

Jack tried not to laugh," That's more like the Daniel I know and love."

"He's disappointed. He'll get over it."

Danny could hear them getting ready to go out. Jack brought Mrs. Murray's daughter up to see him. She brought sandwiches and cake but he said he wasn't hungry.

"See you later Squirt." No reply.

He heard them leave. Traitors the lot of them. Why should he stay here? He got out of bed and put his clothes on. He stuffed his pillows in his bed and turned the light off. It wasn't very dark outside so he drew the curtains. Now it looked like someone was in the bed. He heard something hit his window.

He went over and looked out. Robbie was standing below. He opened the window and looked out. "What are you doing here?" he said quietly.

"Got sent to bed just like you. Can you climb down?"

"Sure." Danny stuck his legs out and wedged his feet into the ivy that was growing on the back wall of the house. He managed to get down.

"Great, now we can have some fun."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

"Let's go, I'll show you my cave that I have in the hills," Robbie said.

"A cave?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I found it one day when I was exploring, I haven't shown it to anyone else."

"Why me then?" Danny asked confused. He didn't think Robbie liked him.

"You're like me, adopted. It's like a bond between us. None of the others understand what it's like to be on the outside of a family."

"Is Connal not good to you?"

"Oh he's okay, he doesn't really care what I do as long as I don't hurt myself. Mum doesn't really care either. She hired the nanny to look after us all, it saves her the bother. She can go to all her parties and have days out."

"I'm sorry," Danny said. It sounded a very lonely life.

"Don't be, she doesn't really care for any of us except Seonaig, she likes to show her off to all her friends. Come on before it gets too dark."

They headed up the hills. Danny felt really sorry for Robbie. At least he had Jack and he didn't make him feel that he wasn't wanted. He might not enjoy Jack fussing over him or punishing him but he knew he cared enough to do both.

The cave wasn't too far up the hill. It was covered in bushes and they had to push through them. It was pitch black in the cave. Suddenly a light came on beside Danny. It was a flashlight. Thank goodness.

"Do you like it?" Robbie asked.

"It's great." Danny could see a couple of chairs and some toys. "I have a tree house at home that Jack had for his son Charlie." Danny could have bitten his tongue off for mentioning Charlie. He didn't want Robbie to mention Charlie in front of Jack.

"He's got another son?"

"He died."

"So that's why he wanted you. You're a replacement."

"No, that's not why he adopted me." However this remark made Danny think again. It was something he'd thought about before. What if he was just a replacement for Charlie. He doubted that he could ever take his place. Maybe that was why Jack got angry at him. He did cause a lot of trouble. And even Grandma had got angry with him today for no good reason, he was never in any danger. He wished he could just grow up again, real quick and then he wouldn't need anyone else.

"You okay?" Robbie asked. "I didn't mean to upset you. Come on and sit down. I've got some juice." He poured some juice into a cup for him. "Here."

"Your cave is great, it's better than my tree house."

"It is?"

"Well no one knows it's here so you can hide from everyone when you want. I can't do that. Jack can get into my tree house any time he wants. I don't have any privacy."

"What does your dad do?"

"He's in the Air Force, he's a Colonel."

"A Colonel? They don't have Colonels in the Air Force."

"They do in America. Jack was in Special Forces."

"Like the SAS?"

Daniel had heard of them so he said," Yes."

"So you'll know what this is." Robbie pulled a gun out of a box and handed it to Danny. "It was my dad's. He was in the Army. He was killed fighting in Serbia."

Danny held the gun. It was a while since he'd held one and it felt much heavier. He started to take it apart and then put it together again. "It's still able to fire."

"I found it in this box along with some other things that belonged to my dad. You've handled a gun before?"

"I used one when I used to go on digs with my real parents. Some of the places we went to weren't safe so dad taught me."

"Can you fire that one?"

"There's no bullets." Robbie rummaged in the box and pulled out some ammunition. He handed them to Danny who handed them back. "You should never keep a gun loaded, it's not safe." He handed the gun back to Robbie. Jack would have his hide if he knew he'd even touched a gun. "We'd best get back. Jack'll be back soon and he'll check that I'm in bed."

Robbie put the gun away. "Come on, you're right. I need to get back. We can come back another time without the others." Danny wanted to get away. He had to tell Jack about the gun, he knew it wasn't safe for Robbie to have one but how could he tell him. He was in enough trouble.

They headed back down to the house. "Sh!" Danny could hear voices not far in front of him. As they got closer they could see a group of men.

"Poachers," Robbie whispered. "They're after the deer. This way." And he led Danny down a different route. They just made it to the house in time. They could hear Jack coming down the path. Robbie ran off and Danny climbed up the ivy. He was in bed by the time Jack came in with Johnny.

He kissed his head and rubbed his hand through his blond hair. When he got back onto the landing he realized he had a piece of heather stuck to his watch strap. Where had that come from? Jack thought.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Scottish words : wheesht means be quiet and breeks are trousers or pants depending on where you come from.

Danny lay in bed trying to work out what he should do. He knew he had to get that gun away from Robbie, but how?

Jack would skin him alive if he caught him with a gun. But what was the option. He just couldn't leave the gun where it was, Robbie might hurt himself. All these thoughts swirled around in his mind until he finally made his decision.

Danny climbed out of bed and got back into his clothes. He thought about trying to go down the stairs because he really didn't want to have to go down the ivy again but it was just too risky, Jack would hear him. So he carefully opened the window.

"Danny, what ya doin?"

"Sh! Jack'll hear you."

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"No you can't come, I've got somewhere I've got to go to." He knew his voice had sounded harsh and when he looked at Johnny he realized he'd upset him. "Johnny I can't take you with me. I need you to stay here and cover for me, if you can. Okay?" Johnny had cheered up a bit but he wasn't happy about being left behind.

"But, Danny?"

"No, Johnny. Please just help me by staying here." He'd already been in trouble about not thinking about Johnny earlier that day, there was no way he wanted his Grandma to find out he took Johnny out. "I'll explain later promise." He went over and got his back pack. It had a small flashlight in it and he knew he would need it. It looked a lot darker now than when he'd last been out. He climbed out the window and down the ivy.

When he reached the ground he quickly ran into the bushes surrounding the house. Now he could put the flashlight on without being seen. He knew Jack was in bed but he was taking no risks of being seen.

It was much harder to go up the hill than it had been earlier. There was a small track that the sheep had made but that was all. It was just as well Jack had taught him well. It took him a good three quarters of an hour to get there. He pulled back the bushes and went in. He shone his flashlight and saw the box sitting on a ledge. He quickly opened it took out the gun and pushed it into his back pack. He'd decide what to do with it later. He pulled the bushes back over the entrance when he left. He made his way down the hill again, he tried to go a bit faster but it wasn't easy. He stopped suddenly.

He could hear voices ahead. It must be the poachers he and Robbie had encountered earlier. Damn! He'd have to go round them. They were crouched over a deer.

Suddenly there was a yell from just below him and 4 big men dashed out of the bushes. Danny got such a fright he slipped and started to slide down the side of the hill. He couldn't stop himself and he landed with a thump and a yell.

One of the men came over to him," Well what do we have here?" Danny looked up at what he was sure was the biggest man he had ever seen, he was even taller than Teal'c and broader as well. He looked as if he could snap him in two. But instead of grabbing Danny the man lifted him carefully to his feet.

"You're the youngest poacher I've ever come across. What's your name?" Danny looked carefully at his clothes. He looked as if he had a uniform on. Oh God no! he thought. Just his luck, this man was a policeman. How did things like this always happen to him. Was he born under an unlucky star. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Hamish," the man shouted. "I've caught another one over here." As the man turned away Danny squashed his back pack under a bush.

"I thought there was only 2 of them," Hamish replied.

"This must be the brains of the outfit," the man said laughing. Hamish came over with one of the men in handcuffs.

"For goodness sake Malcolm he's just a bairn. Don't frighten him. What's your name son?"

Danny kept his mouth tight shut. They'd have to torture him to find out. If a Goa'uld couldn't get information out of him he was sure neither could this man.

"Okay, have it your own way but one way or the other I'm going to find out. Malcolm pick him up and take him." He walked on, "And don't forget his back pack it's caught in that bush." Damn and blast, was he going to have no luck tonight Danny thought. He knew it was an offence to carry a gun in Britain. They wouldn't lock up a child would they?

The man gently carried him to the car. The two poachers were being put in the back of a police van. "Do you recognize him?" Hamish asked another man.

"No, he's not a local bairn but there are lots of folks on holiday. I'm sure someone will phone in looking for him. He doesn't look very old."

Malcolm got out a bottle of water and offered it to Danny but he refused. "I'll just get the First Aid Kit and clean up that knee. You've made a fine mess of it. What will your ma say ruining your breeks like that?"

"I hav…"Danny stopped.

"Come on you might as well tell us, what's your name?" Danny shut his lips tightly. He had to get away. Malcolm moved to the back of the vehicle and Danny saw his chance. He shot off the back seat of the car and ran for the bushes.

"Malcolm, he's getting away," Hamish shouted.

"Shit!" Malcolm ran after him. "Come back here you little brat." Danny nearly made it but his sore leg held him back. He felt the back of his jacket being grabbed and he was lifted up and tucked under the man's arm. Danny shouted and cursed in various languages. "Wheesht. I don't know what it is you're saying but it doesn't sound too polite. Hey Hamish, he sounds foreign."

"Hurry up and get him in the back of the car, we've wasted enough time on him."

Malcolm held him on the back seat," Settle down, we'll be in Inverness in no time."

Jack was going to well and truly kill him this time. He had broken about every rule they had and that was before he added in the gun. He'd actually prefer if they just locked him away and threw away the key. At least then his backside would be safe. He had the feeling he was going to be looking at a corner for a very long time and he'd be lucky if he saw his laptop again until he was grown up.

The next thing Danny knew he was waking up in a large room. He was lying on a leather settee covered with a blanket. How could he have fallen asleep. Now he had no chance to get away. Maybe he should just admit to every crime they had unsolved and they could lock him up. Mind you Jack was just mean enough to get himself locked up as well just to get at him. He lay his head down again.

Meanwhile back at the house all hell had broke loose. Jack was storming around shouting for Danny. John said," Jack, he can't have gotten far."

"You don't know him as well as I do. If there's trouble to be find he'll be there. Where can he be?" John put his hand out and rubbed the back of Jack's head.

"We'll find him son, I promise. Come on inside, phone Roddy and see if he's gone there. You never know, he might have gone to look at the library."

"I didn't think of that," Jack ran into the house and phoned. After talking for a minute he put it down. "He's not there. Roddy's going to ask the children to see if they know where he might have gone."

He heard a noise behind him and saw Johnny. He looked miserable," I'm sorry Uncle Jack. I should have told you." He pulled him onto his lap," It's alright. It's not your fault. We'll find him."

The phone went again and Rose grabbed it," Yes. Thank goodness." She sat down on the chair.

"Mum, what is it?"

"They've found him."

"Roddy?"

"No the police."

"The police," Jack shouted so loud Johnny nearly jumped out of his skin. He just knew it. That little brat had got himself right in the middle of trouble yet again. "How have the police got him?" Although relieved Jack wanted answers.

"It seems he was found on the hill last night."

"Why didn't they bring him home?"

"They didn't know who he was. Roddy just phoned to report him missing and when he described him the policeman said he'd been brought in, in the early hours of this morning. They said he wouldn't tell them his name."

"I bet he wouldn't. When I get my hands on him he's going to be one sorry little boy. I can promise you that." Jack got up and grabbed the keys of the car.

"I'm coming with you," John said.

"We'll stop at Roddy's and get directions."

Rose lifted Johnny onto her lap. "Think Uncle Jack's mad."

"Yes. I would say so."

"Poor Danny."

Yes, poor Danny she thought and I still haven't told Jack about the money. And I thought bringing 3 children up was difficult. "Come on Johnny let's get ourselves ready and have breakfast."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel was lying on the settee, all that had happened kept whirling around in his head. How had everything gone so wrong. The only thing that had gone right was that no one had found the gun. There must be a God up there. Hopefully it wasn't Goa'uld or he'd be in the worst trouble ever. Maybe he would get lucky and there'd be an emergency and Jack would be called back to the SGC or Thor would need him urgently and he'd be beamed up and away. He could dream.

"You hungry?" a voice asked. Danny had been about to say no when his stomach betrayed him and rumbled. "Think that answers my question." Danny pulled the cover down and then pulled it back up quickly. Someone had taken his trousers off. "Shy are you?" He handed Danny a pair of jeans. "Try these, they belonged to one of my sons, they should fit. Your ones were ruined." Danny pulled them on and stood up. The man looked at him as he handed him his shoes. "A bit long but they'll do. Come on Danny," he put his hand out. Danny looked up at hearing his name. "Yes, I know who you are." Danny blanched. "Your dad's on his way."

"Is he mad at me?" he asked in a small voice.

"I think he was more worried than mad. You're far too young to be wandering about on your own at that time in the morning and if you were mine.." He didn't finish the remark. God trust me to get a Jack clone looking after me Danny thought. "Come on to the canteen." Danny took his hand not that he was given much option.

Meanwhile Jack was driving from Munlochy to Inverness. His dad made him slow down. "Jack you don't have to drive fast, Danny's not injured. I got the directions from Roddy and it shouldn't take long to get there driving at a normal speed and I think on this road it's 60 miles per hour." John reminded him. Jack slowed down.

"It's just I'm so angry with him. How many times has he gone off and then promised he wouldn't do it again? He just doesn't seem to learn."

"He's six Jack. Look pull the car over. We need to get you calmed down before you see him. Jack pulled the car over into a lay by. "He's a child. Children get into scrapes, you did. Why do you expect more from him?"

"What?"

"You do Jack. Sometimes you treat him as if he's an adult and you expect him to think like an adult." If only his dad knew but he couldn't explain about Danny. However maybe he was expecting too much from him. Janet had said that Danny was emotionally a 6 year old and on holiday he had been behaving more like his age. Jack relaxed a bit. "Feel a bit better?"

"Yes. Maybe you're right dad, it's just…."

"He's so clever."

"Yes. That's' possibly where I've been going wrong. He's so intelligent I expect him to behave older." Jack was thinking, The thing is he is older and he didn't behave any different when he was big. How was he going to stop Danny from still being like this when he was grown up again and he wasn't around to look after him. That was what bothered him the most, he wouldn't be there to protect him. He had to change this behavior before he grew up a second time. "We'd better go dad."

Jack arrived at the police station and parked his car. "Okay dad let's go get him."

They walked up to the desk and told the officer who they were. He smiled. "Bet you've got your hands full with that one." Jack groaned, what had Danny done now. This day just got better and better.

"We certainly have. Where is he?"

"Sergeant MacMillan took him to the canteen for breakfast. Inspector Stewart would like a word before you see him. If you'll come this way." He showed them into an interview room. Jack just knew there was something more to this story.

Five minutes later a man came in and introduced himself as Inspector Andrew Stewart.

"Jack O'Neill and my father, John. I'm sorry about all the trouble Danny has caused. You can be sure I will deal with him when we get home. Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No, we had to wait for you. We're not allowed to question children without a responsible adult present. There's just one thing I'd like to ask you first." He set the gun on the table. "I wanted to know what you can tell me about this."

Jack lifted it up and told him the make of the gun. "Why do you want to know? What has this to do with Danny?"

"It was in his back pack when we found him."

"IT WHAT?" Jack shouted. He was furious. When he got his hands on Danny he was going to be one sorry little boy. A gun. He knew how Jack felt about guns. And he knew why. Where on Earth had he got it?

Inspector Stewart now had no doubt that Jack had no idea about the gun but he'd had to ask. These days you had to be very careful. He had been very worried when P.C. MacKay had found it. "We need to know where he got it. He might have picked it up when the poachers ran. We just don't know."

Jack looked horrified. "He knows better. He knows my attitude about guns. It's only recently I've let him have a water pistol."

"I was told you are in the Forces."

"Yes, Jack's a Colonel in the Air Force," John said. He didn't want Jack to have to explain about Charlie. "About 3 years ago.."

"It's okay dad, I'll explain. My son, Charlie, shot himself with my service revolver. It was a tragic accident and I am very protective of Danny. He knows my feelings about him even touching a gun. He's in a lot of trouble. Can we see him now?"

The phone rang. After saying yes Inspector Stewart put the phone down. "He's on his way now."

There was a knock at the door and Danny entered. He had a smile on his face until he saw the gun sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry daddy," and he ran to Jack who picked him up. Danny hoped the tears running down his face would get him out of some of the trouble he was in but he doubted it now that the gun was found.

"We need to ask you some questions," Inspector Stewart said. Jack sat down holding Danny on his lap. John ruffled his hair and Danny smiled at him. Danny had no idea how he was going to explain the gun.

"I want you to tell us why you were outside at that time of night," Inspector Stewart said.

"And we want the truth Danny," Jack added.

Danny started slowly trying to think of ways to explain the gun. "I was angry at Jack because he wouldn't let me go to dinner with my cousins. Grandma had put me to bed early for something I'd done early that day but I thought Jack would let me go to the dinner. I wanted to explore so I climbed out the window and down the ivy." He noticed Jack watching him carefully. "Then I walked up the hill."

"How did you find your way. It was very dark."

"I had my flashlight and I'd seen the path going up the hill earlier that day."

"Now we come to the gun," Danny felt Jack's hands tighten round his waist.

"And I want to know the truth," Jack said.

There was no way Danny could tell them the truth, he would not get Robbie into trouble with the police. Jack looked at him knowing he was stalling for time.

"I found it," Danny said not looking at Jack.

"Did the poachers drop it?"

Here was a way out but Danny couldn't do it, he knew it was a serious offence to carry a gun in Britain.

"No, I found it before I saw them. I tripped and my hand fell on it, it was behind some bushes. Well that was nearly true. Jack's hands tightened round him again. He knew he didn't believe a word of the story, he wished Jack didn't know him so well. "I put it in my back pack cause I know how dangerous guns are. I knew Jack would be angry at me being out but I thought it was better to take it to him than leave it." Well that was true.

"We'll be keeping it now," Inspector Stewart said. He looked at Danny. "And I hope you'll stop wandering about at night. It's a dangerous thing to do."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. And can you thank Sergeant MacMillan for the jeans."

"I will. And you behave yourself." He ruffled Danny's hair.

"He will," Jack said ominously. "And thanks for all your help." He shook hands with him.

"You're welcome." Jack lifted Danny up and picked up his back pack.

"Thank you," John said.

Jack set Danny on his booster seat in the car. He hadn't said a word. John sat beside Jack.

"I…." Danny started.

"We'll discuss this when we get back. You are in so much trouble." Danny felt tears form in his eyes.

They drove back in silence.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

When they arrived back Rose ran out to greet them. "Thank goodness you're alright." She lifted Danny up and kissed him. "Are you hungry?"

Danny shook his head," No Grandma, I had a big breakfast at the police station." He looked back at Jack to tell him what he wanted him to do.

"I'll just phone Roddy and let him know you're home," she said. "He was very worried as were we all young man." Danny put his head down.

"Go to your room Danny, I'll be up soon." Danny looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. He got to the bottom of the stairs and turned.

"I'm really sorry I worried you all." He ran up to his room. No point in annoying Jack any more than he already had. Johnny was sitting on the bed.

"Hi Danny. You okay? Grandma's taking me to Inverness, are you coming?"

"Don't think so. Think I'm in too much trouble."

"Uncle Jack sure looked mad when he left to get you." He pulled on his shoes. "Better get going. See you later."

"Have a good time," Danny called after him. He so wished he was going with him but he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had tried to do the right thing though just he maybe went about it in the wrong way. Jack couldn't blame him for that could he? He already knew the answer to that, he'd seen Jack's face when he looked at the gun.

Downstairs Rose took Johnny out to the car. John turned to Jack," Don't be too hard on him son. When you look at all he did, you can see he thought he was doing the right thing. He's not Charlie, Jack."

"And I'm going to make damn sure he's not going to end up like Charlie either. He lied to that policeman about where he got the gun."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I know him well enough to know when he lies and he lied. Now I need to know the truth." He got up. "Have a good time in Inverness. We'll see you later."

Danny was lying on his bed when Jack entered. He sat down and pulled Danny up until he was sitting beside him. He could see the marks of tears on his face. Why could he not think before he acted? This had always been his problem even as an adult. He never listened to Jack, well this time he was going to make sure he did.

"I want the truth, and before you say anything, I did not believe what you said to the Inspector. So think carefully before you start."

"Danny looked down at his hands, "Most of what I said was true, the only bit that wasn't was where I found the gun. It wasn't on the hill, it was in a cave." He took a deep breath, he really didn't want to tell on Robbie but Jack would accept nothing but the truth. "It belonged to Robbie's real dad. He found it in a box of his things and he hid it in the cave. He showed it to me yesterday when we snuck out."

"You mean the first time you snuck out. When we were at dinner." He was letting Danny off with nothing. Danny nodded. "Use your mouth."

"Yes, sir." He looked up at Jack. "I didn't know what to do. I just knew it wasn't safe to leave the gun there so I snuck out again last night to get it. It was just bad luck that I fell down the hill."

"How is your knee?"

"A bit sore but not too bad." He looked up at Jack again. "I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"Yep. You're just lucky you're on holiday or it would be worse. You're going to spend part of each day writing lines and for half an hour before dinner each nigh you're going to be standing in the corner." Danny groaned.

"Every night?"

"Yes. And no arguments."

"Are you gonna spank me?" Danny asked nervously already knowing the answer.

"Yep. You broke too many rules Danny. I'm not prepared to let you off with this. It was a damned stupid thing to do. It could have gone off when you fell."

"It was empty."

"Not when I saw it, it wasn't." Danny went pure white.

"I … it had no bullets in it when I saw it, Jack. Honest." Now he knew why Jack had been so angry. He'd never thought to check it when he picked it up. Any way it had been too dark to see it properly.

"I believe you Danny. But why didn't you just tell me."

"I didn't want to get in trouble."

"And you're not in more trouble now?" Danny didn't know what to say. He'd done it again, not thought things through.

Later Jack was sitting in the living room making flies for fishing for the next day. Danny was standing in the corner of the room sniffling. He hated standing still and his backside was stinging too.

Jack looked up at the clock, "Danny come here." He walked over. Jack wiped his eyes with a handkerchief and then told him to blow his nose. "The paper for your lines is on the table, I've written one for you. I want you to write 10 in your best handwriting." He knew Danny's fine motor skills weren't very good and it would take him a while to write 10. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." He went over to the table. He hated this, Jack was hardly speaking to him. Tears ran down his face and dripped onto the paper. "I'm really sorry Jack, I…" and he burst into tears.

Jack was out of his seat, picking him up as quickly as he could. He carried him back to the chair. He pulled Danny into a hug. "I couldn't bear to lose you Squirt."

"Love you daddy. I'm sorry."

"Sh!" He held Danny close. "Everything's going to be okay. I love you too much to lose you. You take too many risks and I'm determined that you are not going to be like that when you grow up. I won't be there to look after you this time."

"I'll make sure I listen to you from now on." Jack was sure Danny meant it but he knew this boy too well. He always thinks of other people before himself.

"You've promised me before. Even as an adult you couldn't stay out of trouble."

"I do try, Jack," he said cuddling into him.

"I know." He just hoped he'd be able to find an Air Force Colonel who would be able to look after his trouble magnet because he had a horrible feeling he wouldn't be able to stop Danny touching things, helping people and worst of all wandering off to look at new things. It was just the way he was. Well he had at least 12 years to look for one. He kissed the top of the now sleeping child's head. How had he been so lucky to be picked to look after this little boy.

This was how Rose and John found them. Jack was sound asleep. They moved around them to put the shopping away. Johnny came dashing into the house," Grandma," he said before she could shush him.

Jack yawned," It's alright, I wasn't really sleeping. I'll put him up to his bed."

Danny stretched. "No daddy, I'm fine." Jack smiled as he then fell back to sleep.

Rose went over to the piece of paper on the table. "I must not climb out the window" was written on it. Danny yawned again and shifted on Jack's knee. "Ow," he said and opened his eyes.

"Awake now squirt?"

"Yes." He looked up. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa. Where's Johnny?"

"He went to his room," John said.

Danny got off Jack's knee carefully and made another ow sound. Definitely going for the sympathy vote Jack thought.

"You'll get no sympathy from us young man," John said. Danny pouted. He made to go up the stairs.

"Danny, think you forgot to do something," Jack pointed at the lines on the table.

"But Jack…."

"No buts. Do them now." He was sure he heard bossy colonel, not in the Air Force now coming from his little archaeologist's mouth but he let it pass.

Danny picked up the pencil. This was going to take ages. As if Jack had read his mind he heard," The sooner you start the sooner you finish. And remember neat."

"Have you spoken to Roddy?" Jack asked his parents.

"Yes, he's coming over tonight."

"Danny you'll be able to tell him about Robbie." Danny sighed. He was so not looking forward to that.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Danny had written a couple of the lines when he turned to Jack. "I don't want to tell Roddy. Robbie trusted me."

"It's not about trust Danny, it's about what's right. And it's right that you tell him about the gun. He needs to know. No arguments. You won't like the consequences." Danny scowled at him. Jack was being all bossy again. This sucked. "Lines," and he pointed to the piece of paper.

He started to write again. He hated this, all these childish punishments and he was sure Jack just loved being able to tell him what to do. However he wasn't stupid enough to complain, he'd already pushed his luck too far already.

Danny tried to do the lines quickly but his handwriting wasn't very neat. He heard Jack come over and look at them, " Too messy, rub that one out and do it again." Damn Jack. He just had to be in charge. Danny rubbed it out and wrote it again. "Much better." If looks could kill Jack would be lying on the ground dead.

There was a knock at the door, Jack let Roddy in. "It's good to see you Danny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Rose went off to make some tea and coffee. She brought out some milk for the boys and some pieces of Mrs. Murray's chocolate cake. Danny had managed to finish the lines to Jack's satisfaction. He'd made Danny bring them over to him to make sure they were done correctly. He saw Roddy looking at them and he went red. This was so embarrassing.

He let Danny have his cake and milk before he said," Danny I want you to tell Roddy about the gun."

Danny tried to stall but Jack was having none of it so Danny began by telling Roddy about how Robbie felt. Roddy looked genuinely shocked. "But I thought he was happy at school. He seems to have lots of friends."

"He just feels a bit left out. He said that his mum and dad don't have much to do with him."

"Well I have to say that neither of them is very fond of any of their children, they're too busy visiting friends and going to parties. That's why I like the children here for holidays. Murdo loves having them around. But what has this got to do with the gun?"

Danny looked at Jack but he said nothing. Danny continued," It was Robbie's gun."

"Robbie's? But where would he get it? We don't have guns like that on the estate. We have shotguns for hunting, that's all."

"He said it was his dad's and he found it with some of his things. He just wanted to have some of his things."

"I remember Mairhi had a box of things but I never dreamed there was a gun in them. My God anything could have happened. Where did he have it?"

"He's got a secret place he keeps things in." Danny didn't want to say more.

"You mean the cave in the hill?"

"You know about it?"

"Of course that's where I used to play when I was younger. My brothers and I hid things there as well. It's well hidden."

"Please don't be too angry with him. I was the one who took the gun. He knew nothing about that."

"It was loaded," Jack said. "he could have been killed or hurt someone seriously."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this when I get home."

Robbie was going to hate him, Danny thought. Why could Jack not leave things alone.

"Thank you for the tea and cake," Roddy said as he got up, " We're having a ceilidh on Friday night. I just wondered if you'd like to come. It's for family and workers on the estate."

"We'd love to," Rose said.

"Do we have to wear kilts?" Johnny asked.

"Only if you want to. We have kilts at the house that belonged to the boys when they were younger, you can wear them."

"It'll be like Braveheart," Johnny said.

"Well I hope no one will start a battle in the house." Johnny laughed.

"Can we paint our faces like William Wallace did?"

"No," John said. "Definitely not." Johnny sighed. Grown ups spoil all the fun.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Having a quiet day after all your adventures," Roddy asked as he opened the door.

"Only Danny had an adventure, he wouldn't let me go with him," Johnny said.

"Just as well for you," John said.

"We haven't decided where to go yet."

They said good bye.

"Any where you want to go then?" Jack asked.

"I'd like to go to Orkney. I'd like to see Scara Brae, it's a Stone Age village but Orkney is quite a distance away," Danny said.

"We could make it an all day trip," Jack said seeing Danny's face fall.

"You would?"

"Of course, we came here to see the country. If we leave early we can take the car. There must be a ferry to take you over."

"There is, it's at a place called Scrabster. You'll really take me?" Danny said.

"Yes." A small body flew into his arms. "You're great Jack. I take back all I've said about you." Or thought he said to himself. Jack wasn't all bad. Not all the time. Jack tickled him and soon had him giggling and begging for him to stop.

"If he wets himself you can clean it up," Rose said.

"Grandma I'm not a baby," Danny said. Johnny started to tickle Jack to try and get him to let go of Danny.

"Help! I'm being attacked," Jack said to his dad who just ignored him. "Can't get good fathers these days," he said to the boys who giggled. He lifted them up and threw them onto the large settee.

"Dinner," Rose said. "Go get cleaned up," the two boys got up. "You too," she said to Jack. The boys laughed.

"Coming to get you and he chased after the two boys who ran in front of him up the stairs.

"Which one is the biggest child?" John asked as he heard squeals from up stairs.

"Let them have fun," Rose said.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

That night Jack insisted both boys went to bed early as they had a long drive the next day. "We have to catch the ferry at 08.45 tomorrow morning so we are going to have to leave here at 06.00 hours," Jack said.

"He means we're leaving at 6 in the morning," Danny said. "Not everyone is in the military you know."

"If someone isn't careful he could end up at military school," Jack threatened.

Danny stuck his tongue out and ran.

Both boys were fast asleep by the time Jack went up to tuck them in. He was in bed not long after them. He so hoped they would sleep in the car. Two whiney children was not his idea of fun.

The next morning both boys had to be woken up and helped to dress. "They'll sleep in the car," John said. They managed to get peace until they reached the Dornoch bridge, then they both wanted breakfast. Jack stopped at a small café and bought them bacon rolls and juice.

Danny started giving them information about all the places they passed through. Johnny had really wanted to stop at the place where the last wolf in Scotland had been killed. They passed a beautiful castle that looked as if it had come out of a fairytale. Not much further on Jack decided to stop to let the boys have a run about.

"They're doing really well, Jack. I didn't think they'd get this far without moaning. Danny is full of good stories." Jack brought out two bags as they got back into the car. Johnny had a book and a colouring book.

"Thanks Uncle Jack."

Jack handed Danny one of his books and a sheet of paper with a line written on it. "You're being mean," Danny said. "We're having a day out."

"I told you 10 lines each day. It's up to you when you do them." Danny scowled but made no other complaint. He supposed Jack was right, he didn't have anything else to do. "I won't even insist they have to be very neat."

"Gee thanks Jack you're too kind," Danny answered sarcastically.

"Might add a few more on if you're going to be cheeky."

John was going to drive the rest of the way to Scrabster. They crossed some very flay country as they entered Caithness. The boys had fallen asleep again by the time they reached the ferry terminal. At least it was a quick journey to Orkney. The boys loved being on the boat. They kept looking over the side, "Did you see that Uncle Jack?" Johnny asked. "It was a dolphin."

"It's going very fast," he said. "There's a seal."

When they arrived on the island Jack drove down to just north of Sandwick. Danny was almost bouncing on the seat. As soon as they parked he was out the car and ready to go. Jack clamped a hand on his wrist. "No running off. You stay beside one of us all the time."

They took the tour round the stone houses. "It's amazing," Rose said. "Imagine this being here all that time."

"The village was only uncovered in the 1920's. Look at the stone bed. Bet that wasn't comfortable," Danny said.

"And there's a dresser for their clothes," Jack said. "It almost looks like an igloo but instead of being in ice it's in stone."

They went over to the visitor centre and the boys bought some souvenirs. John wanted to travel to see the causeway that was built during the war. They also went to the chapel that Italian prisoners of war had built.

The boys bought some Orkney Fudge," It's delicious," Danny said taking another piece.

"And you'll be sick if you eat any more. Put the rest away for later."

"Spoil sport."

Jack was enjoying the day, Danny was more relaxed again. He'd expected more of an argument about the lines.

They decided to catch a different ferry back to the mainland. Johnny wanted to see John O'Groats. "He's not a person," Danny said. "It's a place. The real John O'Groats ran a ferry there in the 15th century and he charged a groat for people to cross."

"Was that a lot of money?" Johnny asked. "Will it cost us a groat? I don't know if Uncle Jack's got one of them.

The journey over the Pentland Firth was quite choppy but both boys travelled like seasoned sailors. Johnny was quite disappointed when he saw John O'Groats, "It's not very big."

They had a look at the shops so that Rose could buy some gifts. Both boys wrote postcards and bought some more sweets. "You're not going to have any teeth left if you eat any more sweet things," Jack said to Danny.

"You're just jealous, at least I've got my own teeth," Danny ran.

"You cheeky monkey," Jack said running after him and scooping him up.

They set off down the road. They saw a white castle sitting right on the edge of the cliffs.

"Magine living there," Johnny said.

"Jack, look at those cars over there, wonder what they're doing?" Danny said.

"Fraid to tell you squirt, that's where we're going."

"How?" Johnny asked.

"We go away down there," he pointed to the village," and then we climb up again. If we're lucky we might see deer at the side of the road."

It didn't take long for both boys to fall asleep again. "All that sea air makes you tired," Rose said yawning.

Soon Jack was driving along with 4 sleeping passengers. "Great company they turned out to be," he said aloud.

They arrived back at the house at 7pm. With all the sleeping both boys were now full of energy again. Jack let them run around.

"Thank goodness for Mrs. Murray, she's left a salad for us to have."

The adults sat down watching the boys.

"It was a good day," John said.

"Yes. We can rest tomorrow and do some fishing."

Johnny came running up and jumped onto Jack's lap," What are we doing tomorrow?"

Jack groaned.

(Had to mention John O'Groat's as he'a an anscestor of mine.)

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Holiday Adventure Part 23

The next morning Danny and Johnny were up early. They went downstairs and Johnny switched on the TV while Danny crept into the kitchen to make some coffee.

He made it quickly using instant, not that he liked instant but beggars can't be choosers. He would have drunk any kind of coffee he could get his hands on. Just as he was lifting the cup to his mouth a voice behind him said," Hope that's for me little boy." Rats, caught again, what is it with black ops colonels and sneaking up on people, Danny thought quickly.

"Of course it is Jack, who else would it be for," he said turning and putting on his most angelic look. Jack took the cup and poured out half the cup and filled it with milk.

"Now you can drink it," he said handing it back to his devious archaeologist. Danny smiled and took the cup gratefully.

Johnny came running through," Can I have some?" Danny handed the cup over and Johnny took a sip. "Yuk!"

Thank God Jack thought, his sister would kill him if he'd started Johnny drinking coffee.

"You're up early," he said to both boys.

"So are you," Johnny said. Getting too like Danny Jack thought, always got a smart answer.

"I'm up early because I'm going fishing before we go out for the day."

"We're going to play on the Playstation," Johnny said. "Will you get us breakfast or will I wake Grandma?" Johnny asked.

"No, I'll make it."

"It's alright Jack, I'm up, I'll make it while you all go and get washed and dressed."

They had a good breakfast and Jack got his fishing gear ready. "Off you go, I'll take care of this pair."

Rose got the basket of washing and said," Danny could you bring out the pegs?"

He ran to get them. Jack was already climbing into the small boat and rowing away from the small dock.

Rose was standing beside the washing line when Danny brought the pegs. "Hand them to me please Danny."

She shook out the clothes before hanging them. Danny's face went pure white when he saw his blue shorts. He'd left the money in them. Rose looked at him.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"Nothing Grandma."

"Looking for this," Rose handed him the money.

"No!"

"Danny it was in your pocket."

"Someone must have……"

"Danny, I don't like you lying. Tell me the truth."

He debated sticking to his story but one look at Rose and he could see where Jack got his no nonsense look from. "It's mine" he said

"Try again?"

"It is," Danny said forcefully. "It's my holiday money."

"Now I know Jack has your money, so I want to know where you got this. This is not the first time you've had money you shouldn't have."

"I took it," he finally confessed.

"From where?" He looked down at his shoes. "I'm up here Danny not down there."

"Jack's pocket," God she could make him feel guilty and he really shouldn't feel that way, it was HIS.

"When?" He tried to look away. Granddad George should hire Grandma to get information out of people, she was good at it. "Danny look at me."

"In London," he said quietly. "I was gonna put it back but I forgot. I didn't spend any of it."

"Well here it is," she said handing it back to him," I leave it up to you what you do with it." He looked dumbfounded. "I want you to decide." Danny put it in his pocket. He could slip it into Jack's pocket and Jack would never know. "I expect you to do what's right," Rose said.

Danny went into the house, Johnny was playing the Playstation and Grandpa was eating his breakfast. He ran upstairs and stood outside Jack's door. He put his hand out but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Rose had said he had to do what was right and he knew he'd have to tell Jack. Shit! Jack was not going to be pleased.

Johnny shouted," Come on Danny I've been waiting for ages. It's your turn."

Danny went down. Mrs. Murray was clearing the table. "Want a drink and biscuits?" she asked the boys.

"Yes, please," Johnny said.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Danny, answer Mrs. Murray," John said.

"No thanks," he said following Johnny into the living room.

A couple of minutes later he heard raised voices and then a thump. He got up and went into the living room. Danny and Johnny were rolling about on the carpet. He grabbed them by the back of their t shirts. "What on Earth is wrong?"

"He cheated," Danny said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes…"

"Stop it," he pushed Johnny to one corner and Danny to the other. "Stay there until you've calmed down and can apologise to each other."

"That's not fair," they both said. "He started it."

"And I'm finishing it," John said.

He sat and read his paper. He looked at both boys," Right are you two ready to say sorry?"

"Yes." They both said sorry and then started playing again. "Start again and that game gets turned off. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Danny I think Jack left something on the table for you to do." When am I ever going to get a break, Danny thought. He got up and went to the table. He sat and got on with them. Might as well get them done before Jack came back.

He had just finished them when Jack came in. He put the fish he'd caught in the kitchen. Mrs. Murray said she would gut them and they could have them for tea.

Danny went over with his lines. "I've finished them Daddy, look." Jack took them. They were very neat. Jack's trouble radar started to ping. What was up?

"I'll get changed and we can go to the Nessie Centre," he told his parents.

He went upstairs. Danny decided to follow him. Might as well get it over with, he just knew he wouldn't get to go today.

Jack was in the shower when he went in. He sat on the bed. Could today get any worse?

Jack was drying his hair when he came out the bathroom. "Something wrong, Squirt?"

Danny put his hand in his pocket and handed the money to Jack. "I took it from your pocket in London."

"I know," Jack told him. "I was waiting for you to tell me."

"I shouldn't have taken it."

"No you shouldn't."

"It is my money though," Danny said defensively.

"Danny! We've had talks about you and money before, haven't we?" Danny nodded.

"I prefer a verbal response."

"Yes sir."

"I'm at a loss to know what to with you. You don't seem to listen to what I say." Not that that's changed Jack thought to himself.

"I am sor…"

Jack lifted his hand to put a stop to this answer. "No Danny I don't think you are. You say that but you don't mean it. You always did. I need time to think about what I'm going to do with you. Go down and wait with Grandma." Danny could feel tears in his eyes. He'd finally done it. He'd made Jack so fed up with him he obviously didn't want to have anything more to do with him. Wonder where he's going to put me. I suppose Roddy might take me but then he'd never see Jack and Teal'c and Sam again. How could he be so stupid? No wonder no one had wanted him before, he screwed everything he touched.

He went down the stairs and sat on the settee. Rose looked at him. She'd never seen him look so forlorn, what on Earth had Jack done to him. He was sitting okay so he obviously hadn't been spanked.

Jack came down," Everyone ready to go to the Nessie Centre?" he asked.

"Yes, " Johnny said bounding over to him. "Do think she's real, Uncle Jack?"

"Well you never know."

They headed out to the car. Jack looked over at Danny. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack couldn't figure out what was wrong. He thought Danny would be happy to be going out and not being punished by staying in the house. He'd think about what he was going to do later. Today he wanted to have some fun.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Danny shut his eyes as soon as he got into his booster seat and put his seat belt on. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. He had to think about what he was going to do. What were his options? However it wasn't long before he fell fast asleep.

About halfway to the museum he started to mumble in his sleep. "Please let me stay, I'll behave I promise. Please!"

Rose put her arm around him and shook him gently. "Sh Danny, it's alright. Wake up darling."

"No I don't want to go there, I don't like the dark." And he started to cry.

"Wake him up mum," Jack said.

She shook his shoulder again a bit harder this time. "Danny wake up." This time he woke up with a start. He looked around as if unsure where he was. He could feel the tears on his cheek and quickly rubbed them off. This was so embarrassing.

"You were dreaming Danny, are you alright now?" Rose asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Danny replied using his usual answer when he didn't want to answer.

"Are you sure dear? You sounded very upset."

"I'm okay, just tired." He put his head back against the seat. Rose lifted her arm to draw him into her side but Danny pulled away and rested his head against the side of his booster seat. He soon fell asleep again and Rose drew him back into her arms. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him but she knew he needed comfort.

"He seems to have terrible dreams," John said to Jack.

"He does, he didn't have a very good foster home."

"But surely he wouldn't have been in it very long before you got custody of him?"

"Dad, it's really complicated, I can't explain."

"Okay son."

They were just turning into the entrance of the museum car park when Danny sat up quickly," Gonna be sick." Jack stopped the car, jumped out and grabbed Danny out of the car. He held him as he was violently sick. He rubbed his back and spoke softly to him.

"It's okay Danny. You're alright." John parked the car and Rose came over with a bottle of water. Danny took a small drink and rinsed his mouth out.

"My head hurts," Danny moaned.

"Jack could you find a pharmacy and get some children's medicine for him. I'll keep Danny here while your dad keeps Johnny occupied in the museum."

"I'll be back soon," and he ran off quickly.

Rose lifted Danny onto her knee and held him close. He was shivering and she wrapped her cardigan around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Grandma."

"What on Earth for? You're ill."

"For spoiling everyone's day."

"You haven't spoilt it. Everyone gets sick."

"Jack doesn't. I've never seen him ill."

"When he was your age he used to get sick as well. I can remember one night when he was sick all over his bed and himself. We had to shower him and change the bed. He ended up sleeping with your Grandpa and me because he didn't want to go back to his own bed."

"I've let him down though, I bet Jack never took money from you." He buried his face further into her shoulder.

"Well you'd be wrong then," Danny looked up quickly amazed.

"He did?" She could see Jack approaching and shook her head. She knew Danny needed to hear this.

"Yes. He had seen a telescope in a shop window and he wanted to buy it. It cost $10 and he only had $6. He asked me if he could borrow the other $4 but I said no. I told him he could do chores for the money and I'd pay him each week."

"What happened then?"

"Well I thought he wasn't going to bother and had given up on the idea but I was wrong. A few days later I noticed $5 missing from my purse but I didn't connect it with Jack. Then a week later when I was cleaning his room I found the telescope under his bed."

Danny gasped. "Bet he was in a lot of trouble."

"He certainly was. Not just for taking the money from my purse but when I asked him about it he lied about where he got the money. Your Grandpa was not happy about that I can tell you. He got a spanking for lying and another one for taking the money."

"And I had to do all Martin and Carrie's chores for the next month," Jack said. "And I really hated having to stand in the corner before dinner as well. The worst thing was having to go back to the shop and explaining to Mr. Lemon about how I was having to return the telescope and why. So you see you're not the only kid that makes mistakes." Danny jumped down from Rose's arms and ran to him.

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore," he sobbed into Jack's t shirt.

"Don't be daft Danny. You're my son. That is never going to change. Big or small you're mine Daniel Jackson O'Neill." Danny's two arms tightened round his neck and he felt a small kiss being put on his cheek. "Feel better now?"

"Still got a headache." Jack set him down and gave him some of the medicine. Mum, you go in and I'll stay with Squirt until he feels like coming in."

Jack lifted Danny up. "Let's look at the Loch. See if we can see the monster."

"Jack, you know the monster doesn't really exist, don't you?"

"Well you never know, all those strange things we've seen." They sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

"Bet there's lots of fish in there," Danny said.

"Might not be if the monster's eaten them all," Jack said laughing.

"Maybe it's like your pool at the cabin."

"Cheeky," Jack said. He was glad to see Danny behaving more like himself.

"I get worried that I'll be too much trouble and you'll get tired of me."

"Never going to happen Spacemonkey."

"Promise?"

"It's a definite. I loved you like a son before this happened I just never said it. Want to go in?"

"Yes." Danny jumped down and ran to the entrance. He saw Johnny inside and ran to him. Rose and John looked over at him and he nodded and smiled to indicate everything was okay. Danny grabbed Johnny and pulled him over to the interactive part for kids and John followed them.

"You've sorted it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he just gets a bit insecure and doubts that I'll keep him. I hope I've made it clear to him that that is never going to happen."

"You've got two braw bairns," a woman said to Jack. "They're helping my wee grandson to play all the games." Jack looked over. The two of them were lifting a small boy up so he could reach the buttons.

"Thank you," he said proudly.

"You can always tell when they've been brought up properly," she said going over to get the small boy.

"Let's go eat boys," Jack said.

After they were finished Jack let them play in the small playground that was beside the restaurant. Danny was such a daredevil, jumping off swings when they were in flight and going down the slide backwards. Of course Johnny just had to do the same.

"Come on boys time to go home," he shouted.

"But dad," Danny said.

"But Uncle Jack."

"No. It's time to go."

By the time they arrived back at the house both boys were fast asleep and were put to bed for a nap.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning the two boys slept late. Jack ran to grab the phone as it started to ring, he didn't want it to waken the boys. "Hi Roddy," he said. "Yes, we'll come as soon as the boys have breakfast." He put the phone down.

"Roddy wants us to go to the house so that the boys can try on the kilts to see which ones fit. I said we'd go as soon as the boys have breakfast." Just as he finished speaking he heard the sound of feet behind him.

"Jack, what time is it? I think my watch must have stopped. It says 10 o'clock."

"Nothing wrong with your watch Squirt, you were tired so we let you have a long sleep. Remember we're going to the ceilidh tonight?"

"Oh yes, I member.." he said as he yawned.

Jack looked over and said," Still tired?"

"No. I'm fine. Who was phoning?"

"Roddy, he wants us to go over to his house so you can try on the kilts. Got to get you all kitted out." Jack's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he left the room.

"What do you want for breakfast, Danny?" Rose asked.

"I'd like pancakes with syrup," he said licking his lips.

"Well that's what you shall have," Mrs. Murray said coming out of the kitchen."

"Is Johnny awake?" John asked.

"Think so, think I heard him go into the toilet as I was coming down the stairs."

"I'd better go check," Rose said.

Jack came back into the room," Dad can I have a word?"

"Something wrong Jack?" Danny asked.

"No. Nothing for you to worry about." And he went outside with his dad. Mrs. Murray came through with Danny's pancakes.

"Wow! These look good," Danny said.

"I've put some syrup, strawberry jam and ice cream in the dish for you as a treat."

"Thank you," Danny said tucking in to the food.

Jack and John came back in. "Slow down Danny or you'll make yourself sick," John said.

"But they're good. Try some Jack. But only a little bit. You'll have to ask Mrs. Murray for her recipe, these are great." Jack grabbed a pancake off his dish. "Hey, I said a little bit."

Mrs. Murray came back into the room, "Do you want some?" she asked Jack.

"Yes he does, he pinched one of mine," Danny said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rose said coming down the stairs with Johnny. Johnny looked at the pancakes.

"I've made some for you as well," Mrs. Murray said.

"You're spoiling them," Rose said.

"They're only wee bairns," Mrs. Murray said.

"I meant the big bairns as well," she said pointing at Jack and John.

When they arrived at Roddy's he showed them up to one of the bedrooms. There were 6 kilts lying out on the bed. "You'd best try them on," said Helen. The boys tried to unravel the kilts but were having no luck. "Here, I'll show you how they go on." Both boys looked very smart.

"We'll have to take a picture," Rose said.

As they were getting dressed again Robbie came into the room. Danny looked nervously at him and then said," I'm sorry Robbie, I just had to tell."

"It's okay, Grandfather has been great about it. He's going to get the gun and keep it here. He also wants to put a picture of him up in the hall with the rest of the family. So you really did me a good turn." He held out his hand to shake Danny's. "Hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

"He got a spanking from Jack," Johnny piped up from behind him. Danny went red.

"Sorry about that," Robbie said.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt," Danny said. "Are you all going to be at the ceilidh?"

"Yes but there's no way I'm dancing."

"Me either," Danny said.

"We could play some tricks," Robbie suggested.

"There will be no tricks played on anyone," a voice said from behind them," or we'll know who to come to."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Jack, it's not polite."

Jack laughed.

They spent most of the day playing round the house. The boys went out in one of the rowing boats with John.

Jack went up to Danny's room and started to pack up his clothes. Rose came up to help him," I'm sorry you can't come to Ireland with us Jack. Could you not leave Danny with us?"

"Sorry Mum but after Cairo I can't take any chances." How could he explain to his mum that the tablet that had been found by SG-4 could only be translated by Danny. He was worried about how he was going to break the news to Danny. "If we're lucky we might get to come back for the last day. Jacob can fly us over in his private plane. If you could keep Johnny down stairs while I tell Danny."

"Of course dear, here they come now." She went down stairs and told Danny Jack wanted to speak to him in his bedroom.

Danny was nearly in tears when he came into the room. "What's wrong?" Jack asked rushing over to his side and gathering him up into a cuddle.

"Are you going to spank me?" he asked a tear dripping down his face. "I know I shouldn't have taken the money."

"No Danny. It's not about that. Come on dry your eyes." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "The phone call I got was from General Hammond, he needs us back ASAP."

"What?"

"I know, he didn't want to recall us but he had no choice. SG-4 brought back a tablet and you're the only one that can translate it."

"But Jack?" he started to whine.

"Sorry, we have to go. I know you've been enjoying yourself, but after we come back from the ceilidh we have to leave." Danny had cheered up that he was getting to go to the ceilidh. "And as for being punished for taking the money, I think you punished yourself enough. Unless you want a sp.."

"No!"

That night they had a great time. Although they didn't know any of the dances they joined in every one. No one seemed to mind that they went the wrong way or stood on someone's foot. It was great fun.

After eating Roddy stood up, " I just want to say thank you to Jack O'Neill and his family for looking after my young cousin. I'm so glad they brought him here so I could meet him. I'd like to show him an entry in the family bible."

It said : Daniel Jackson O'Neill, son of Daniel Jackson and Sha're born 1994 in Egypt.

"Thank you, Roddy," Danny said giving him a big hug.

"And you'll always be welcome here, you and your family."

Danny felt so happy. Now he had two families who really wanted him

It was very late by the time they got back to the house. The boys were still wearing the kilts. Jacob and Sam were waiting for them. Rose put Johnny into bed as John took Jack and Danny's bags down.

Rose gave Jack and Danny a big kiss each. "We'll hopefully see you in Ireland later."

"If we can," Jack said. John shook his hand and kissed Danny.

"Stay out of trouble, " he said to Danny.

"I always do. It's Jack that gets me into trouble." Everyone laughed.

"I left the car at the top of the road," Jacob said.

They walked up the road and Jacob hit a button on a remote control. His ship appeared and they all got in. "We'll be at the SGC in 10 minutes," he said.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The Holiday Adventure Part 26

Danny sat in the back of the ship and didn't look at Jack. "I'm s…." Jack tried to say.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jack." He put his head down.

"What's wrong with Daniel, sir?" Sam asked.

"He's not happy that I made him come with me but what could I do. General Hammond said he needed us both. I couldn't have left him with my parents even if it was only me General Hammond wanted to see not after what happened in Cairo."

"I'm sure he understands, sir."

"I'm not."

They felt the ship descending and give a small bump as it landed on the ground. They all walked out and headed for the entrance. Jacob pressed a button and the ship disappeared.

It didn't take long for them to get to the briefing room. "Good evening Dr. Jackson," Dr Lee said. "I'm so glad you're back. We can't decipher this at all." And he grabbed Daniel's arm and almost dragged him off to his office.

Jack went into the briefing room, General Hammond was sitting with a folder in front of him. "Thanks for coming back so quickly Jack. We really need Daniel's expertise on this one. The only word they were able to translate was home."

"Daniel needs some rest before he starts sir. Dr. Lee just grabbed him and took him to his office. You know how cranky Danny gets if he's not had enough sleep."

"I agree Jack, go get him and take him to a VIP room and be ready to start first thing in the morning." Jack went off and went into Danny's office.

"Dr. Lee, Danny is going to have a sleep first and then he is going to help you. We've had a busy day." Danny looked up as if he was going to argue but changed his mind.

They went along to the VIP room," I want to sleep on my own," Danny said.

Jack looked down at him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not a child even though I look like one."

"Alright, I'll be next door if you want me." Jack was too tired to argue just now. "I'll put your bag in the room and take out your clothes."

"I can manage," Daniel said. He took his bag and went inside. Jack heard the lock turn.

He went into his room and lay down. He knew Danny was sulking but he thought it best to leave him until he was rested. Arguing with a tired Danny was never easy.

The next morning Jack woke up feeling much better. He showered, dressed and went to Danny's door to waken him up. "Danny, time to get up." He tried the handle. It opened, the bed had been made and there was no sign of Danny. "Shit!" Jack took off and ended up in Danny's office.

"Good morning Colonel O'Neill, "Dr. Lee said.

"Is Danny here?"

"He was, he went to see General Hammond about 10 minutes ago."

Jack raced up to the General's office. Danny was sitting on a seat in front of the General's desk. Jack knocked. Danny turned round and glared at him. He continued to speak to General Hammond.

"Very well, son. Briefing will be in 10 minutes. I think your dad wants to see you."

"He's not my dad."

Jack went over and took his hand," I want to speak to you, in private."

"I can walk on my own I don't need my hand taken." He shook his hand free of Jack's. He didn't understand this. He knew Danny wasn't happy about coming home but this was more than a sulk.

"Then make your way to my office, I'll be right behind you."

When he closed the door he turned and looked at Danny, "Why are you behaving like this?"

"Like what Jack. Like an adult. Isn't that what you want? It seems I don't get a choice about how I should behave. I'm a child when you decide and I'm an adult when you decide. Seems it as nothing to do with me."

"That's not fair Danny."

"I'd prefer if you called me Daniel."

Jack bit back the response he had been going to make," Fine Daniel. Firstly it wasn't my choice that we come back. I was ordered back and you know it. Secondly I don't choose when you're a child. At home or with family you're my child at work most of the time you're Dr. Jackson."

"Well I think I'd prefer if I was just Dr. Jackson all the time."

"Not an option."

"That's what I mean. You decide. I'm fed up of it." Danny looked at his watch. "It's time for the briefing." He walked out. Where was the 6 year old he'd been used to on holiday Jack thought. This was like a totally different person.

At the briefing Danny sat at the other end of the table from Jack. He gave his opinion on the tablet that had been found. "This is definitely written in Ancient. It has a planet's coordinates on it but unfortunately this is only half of it. The other half must have the other symbols on it."

"You mean it had the symbols of the Ancients home planet on it?" General Hammond said.

"Well it has some symbols on it and they mention a home world, however I would need to see the other part to be sure. I recommend sending back SG-4 to the planet to see if they can locate the second part. I would also like to go with them."

"No way," Jack said.

"It would be faster if I could see where it was found, there might be more evidence on the pillars it was buried under." It makes sense that I go."

"Sorry Dr. Jackson, there is no way you can go. It might be dangerous," General Hammond said.

"SG 4 did an aerial search, there is no sign of civilization anywhere near the ruined temple. There is no sign of anything dangerous on the planet."

"The answer is still no," General Hammond said.

Daniel threw himself off the chair," It's not right the way you all treat me. When you need my expertise you treat me like an adult but when you decide, I'm too young to go off world even though you know it's the best option." He glared angrily at them all. "Oh do what you damn well like, you always do," he shouted and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Excuse me sir," Jack said jumping up and running after Danny. He saw him heading towards the lift. He caught him just as he was about to go on it. "Stop right there, young man."

"No." And he turned round and made to get on the lift. Jack grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. He wriggled and screamed but Jack wouldn't let go. Finally Danny sunk his teeth into Jack's hand.

"That's enough," Jack said putting him down. He delivered 2 hard swats to his backside. "Now I know you're upset but behaving like this isn't going to change anything."

"I really wanted to meet your family and now I can't." He started to cry.

"I know, squirt. I was looking forward to it as well but you know work has to come first. Ant it's not my family, it's our family. Now I want you to come back and apologise to everyone for your behavior."

"Jaaack!" he wiped his nose on Jack's t shirt.

"Danny that's gross. Here use my hanky." He started to carry him back.

"It would be easier if I could go to the planet," he tried again.

"Nope not going to happen."

"You could come as well. Nothing could happen to me if SG 1 were there. You know you're the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

He flashed his big blue eyes at Jack," Please Jack. I promise I'll do everything you say. It makes sense."

Jack knew it did. They would get the job done in half the time and still get to spend some time in Ireland. He knew that was what Danny was thinking about. Maybe the squirt was right.

"Okay!"

"You mean it, I can go." Danny kissed Jack.

"Thanks Jack. You won't regret it. I promise. I'll do everything you say." Jack was already regretting his decision. And if Danny did what he said it would be a miracle because he was certain it would be the first time he ever had.

Jack informed General Hammond of his decision," Are you sure?"

"No but I can't change my mind now," Jack said pointing at Danny. He was almost dancing round the room.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Danny was bouncing in the chair before the briefing. "Danny, sit down," Jack said to him. He did try but there was no way he could contain his joy. He was going offworld and Jack had said it was okay. Jack had already begun to regret his decision to let Danny go but there was no way he could change his mind now and take away this happiness from Danny.

"I'm just excited Jack."

"I'd never have guessed."

"I'm sooooo looking forward to this." He saw a look cross Jack's face. "And I'll be very careful. I promise. I'll do everything you say."

If only Jack thought. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Jack said.

"O ye of little faith," Danny said laughing. Then he saw the others approaching the room and his whole demeanour changed. "Sh Jack. Here come the others." Dr. Lee and SG 4 came in. Then General Hammond, Sam and Teal'c entered. They started to discuss the expedition. Danny sat very still and tried to take notes. Jack took lots for him, he knew Danny hated not being able to write the long notes he used to take but his fine motor skills were that of a 6 year old.

"Right everyone, you have a go," General Hammond said..

They went to the locker room. Jack had a small set of desert fatigues for Danny . "This is great Jack. I look just like you, Teal'c and Sam." He put on his boots and tried to do up his laces.

"Let me," said Teal'c. Sam handed Danny his back pack. He'd put in a couple of books he thought he'd need.

"Can you carry all that?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I can manage." He rolled his eyes. Sam covered a laugh by pretending she was coughing.

"I can see you," Jack said. "Both of you." This just made Danny giggle. "And Danny, I expect you to follow orders like everyone else."

Danny stood to attention and saluted," Yes sir, colonel sir." Then he ran off.

"Cheeky squirt," Jack shouted after him. SG 4 were trying really hard not to laugh. It was one thing Dr. Jackson making fun of the colonel but quite another thing for anyone else.

"He seems really happy sir," Sam said.

"Yes, O'Neill. He is much more relaxed."

"He has his moments and I don't always get it right either but we're getting there."

They heard running feet. "Come on you lot, General Hammond's waiting and it isn't good to keep him waiting, I know. It's definitely not good when the commander is late Jack. Not good at all, sets a bad example." They all stared at him. "I'm excited okay? Come on dad." He went over and grabbed Jack's hand.

Teal'c and Sam followed laughing. When they got near the Gateroom door Danny let go of Jack's hand. They all walked in together just like they always had.

The wormhole engaged and the MALP was sent through.

"Everything looks okay Colonel," General Hammond said. "We'll expect you back in 3 days. Keep in contact every 24 hours."

SG 4 set off up the ramp before them.

"Thought you didn't like Marines going first, Jack. Didn't….." a hand was pressed to his mouth. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. The Marines turned and looked at Jack. They were smiling. Danny had obviously won them over as well. What a boy.

"Want me to carry you?" Jack asked.

"No way! I can walk on my own."

"Take my hand." He saw a mutinous look cross Danny's face. "Humour your old man."

Danny seemed to think about it and then said," Okay."

The planet was very hot, "It's very like Ancient Egypt," Danny said pulling out of Jack's hand. He made to run off. God not even 30 seconds on the planet and he's off Jack thought.

"Danny remember what I said?"

"Yes. Don't run off." He thought for a second and then said," Oops."

"Yes, oops."

"But there's lots of our people here Jack and there's no one else."

"That we know of. So stay close."

"What can happ….."

"Don't finish that sentence. Remember it's you we're talking about. Stay close or I'll bring out the leading rein and tether you."

"You sure do worry Jack, no wonder you've got wrinkles. You know it takes more muscles to frown than laugh."

"These wrinkles only appeared after I got to know a certain archaeologist," Jack said to him.

"Oh yes blame me," Danny said turning to Major Cassiday, "Now where did you find the tablet?"

"Over this way, Dr. Jackson." He led Danny to one of the columns.

Danny knelt down and started to brush some of the sand away. SG 4 set up camp. Jack shouted to Danny," We're just going to scout around, I want you to stay here. Okay? Don't touch anything or move anything."

"Yes, Jack. Anything else?" He rolled his eyes again.

"I saw that. It's becoming a bad habit.

Dr Lee came over and knelt beside him. "Help me lift this," he asked. They both tried but it would not move. "Major Cassiday, can you help us?"

"I think we should wait until Colonel O'Neill comes back."

"You're not frightened of Jack," Danny said it as if that was impossible.

"Damn right I am. We wait until he comes back." Danny stamped his foot. "Won't work Dr. Jackson, I'd like to continue with this career not end up cleaning toilets in a base in Alaska."

Dr Lee and Danny checked all the columns but there was nothing of interest on any of them.

"Come on Jack, "Danny said impatiently. "Can I borrow your radio?" he said to the Major.

"Jack come in," Danny said.

"Yes Danny?"

"Can you come back, there's something I want to do but Major Cassiday won't let me until you get back. You really shouldn't intimidate people like that Jack."

"Danny what is it you want to do?"

"There's a large slab of rock below the column and I want it lifted."

"Is it safe?"

"Well how dangerous can it be?"

"Wait till we return."

"Oh come on Jack. All you have to do is tell Major Cassiday to help me."

"The answer is no."

"You're not being…."

"Danny find something else to look at, I'll be back soon. Okay?" No reply. "Daniel?" A hint of warning in his voice.

"I hear you Jack but you know you can be a spoilsport sometimes." He gave Major Cassiday his radio back.

He picked up his tools," Is it alright if we take 2 of your marines and work over there by the altar?"

"That would be fine. Wilson, Hume, go with Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee."

Danny brushed the sand off the altar. "You know this is really strange. This is a form of Ancient Egyptian." He took out his notebook and started writing.

"The path to all riches and knowledge can be found here," he translated.

"We know the Goa'uld took on the role of Egyptian Gods but the tablet we found before was written in Ancient. The Goa'uld must have been here at some time. I'm going to try and translate the tablet until Jack comes back."

When SG 1 came back Danny was engrossed in his translations.

"He giving you any trouble?" Jack asked.

"No sir, he's been translating that for the past hour."

"Is lunch ready?"

"Nearly."

"Okay buddy, "Jack said taking the workbook off Danny. "Time to eat." He picked Danny up.

"Put me down Jack," he said squirming to be put down. "I'm busy."

"Not too busy to eat, come on."

"Not hungry." He pouted. Sam looked over. How did Colonel O'Neill not give in to him all the time. He looked adorable. She would have been useless at disciplining him.

Jack took him over to the fire and plonked him down on a stone. "Eat," and he handed him a plate.

Danny muttered something. "Sorry, I missed that," Jack said, "Care to repeat?"

Danny looked up. Jack was not pleased. "No," he said quietly and then, "sir."

"Good." Danny ate quickly. He jumped up. "Sit. You need a rest from staring at that tablet. Come with me for a walk." Jack held out his hand.

He led him out of the camp. "I'm sorry Jack."

"I know you get caught up in your translations but you have to eat and drink. And I think you need a nap."

"No, Jack. I'm fine, honest. Not in front of everyone."

"No arguments. Let's go to the tent and if you don't make a fuss they won't know. You'll feel better after a nap. This little body needs rest."

"I'm not tired."

He helped Danny out of his boots and let him lie on top of the sleeping bag. He rubbed circles on his back and it didn't take long to send him to sleep.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Had taken all my fics off because of a horrible e mail but have spent this afternoon putting them all back on. Had lots of lovely e mails from people supporting my writing and if this person doesn't want to read my fics then she or he doesn't have to. Thanks again.

Danny woke to shouting and loud banging noises.. He quickly got up and shoved his feet into his boots. Damn Jack for making him have a nap. He heard something knock into the flap at the back of the tent and he turned quickly. A young marine called Scott Young was lifting up the flap. "Danny quickly, come on, we need to move fast." Danny shoved 2 zat guns and his water bottle into his back pack and took it with him.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked.

"Be quiet and follow me, we haven't got much time." They ran as fast as they could and dived behind the sand dune. Scott pushed Danny's head down. "Keep quiet and don't move. They're coming." Danny so wanted to ask who and where was Jack but he could tell by the fear in Scott's voice that it had to be serious. Scott threw himself over Danny.

Danny tried to lift his head but it was no use, he was pinned to the ground. After about 5 minutes he felt Scott move. He lifted his head up carefully and peered over the top of the dune. He could see 4 Jaffa warriors standing in front of the tent he had just been in. They fired their staff weapons into it. Then they turned and headed back to the temple area. He quickly scanned the area for Jack but couldn't see him. There was no sign of anyone else. He whispered to Scott," Where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure, it all happened so quickly. I was helping to guard the Stargate and Corporal Johnstone asked me to get his water bottle that he had left beside one of the pillars. Then the Stargate started up and one of those stun grenades came through. There was nothing I could do. I dived behind the pillar."

"What about SG-1? What about my dad?"

"They fired their weapons, at least that's what I heard."

"Did you not look?"

The young soldier looked down," It's my first mission. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered you were in the tent and I worked my way round until I was at the back. We were lucky to get away. We have to find a way to get home."

"Get home! We have to get everyone free. This is an advanced guard, the rest will be here soon in ships. I won't allow Jack, Teal'c or Sam to be taken."

"And what do you think we can do? You're a kid and I'm…."

"Frightened? Do you think I'm not? I have to help Jack. He needs us. We need a plan. But first of all we have to find their location. If the Jaffa are down there then that's where the others are." Danny pulled his binoculars out of his back pack and looked down towards the columns. There was a group of 4 Jaffa there and when he looked closer he could see Jack sitting on the ground his hand pulled behind his back. "I've got them."

Daniel handed the binoculars to Scott," Can you see them?"

"Yes."

"I need you to create a diversion after I've freed their hands. When the Jaffa move to deal with it that's when they can make their move. Have you got any C4?"

"Yes." Scott forgot that he was talking to a 6 year old. Danny was trying to work things out in his head just like Jack would do. he so wished Jack was here with him and not this young soldier.

"Right, see the altar down there."

"Yes."

"I want you to crawl down and plant some C4 at the side of it. Not too much, we don't want to blow the whole place up and hurt our people, just get the Jaffa to move."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to crawl down behind the pillars and free their hands. I should be able to get down without anyone seeing me. They won't be looking for a child."

"I can't let you do that. Colonel O'Neill will string me up if anything happens to you."

"If we don't free them he won't be around to string anyone up. Have you got any better ideas?"

"No. But I don't like it."

"Ready?" Danny asked.

They both set off. Danny had the more dangerous part, he was crawling towards the Jaffa. It was so lucky that he had his desert fatigues on. he crawled carefully behind the column Jack was against. He drew out his penknife and started to cut through the plastic restraints.

Jack could feel someone pulling on his hands but he did not allow any expression to show on his face. he knew one of the marines hadn't been captured and he assumed it was him. Jack felt a zat gun being pushed into his hands.

Danny carefully moved round the whole group. It wasn't until he freed the last person that he looked over at Jack and held up his fingers for a count of 5. Jack couldn't believe it.

Jack was in a state of shock. Danny had put himself right in the firing line. Danny was counting down on his fingers. When his last finger fell a loud explosion was heard.

The 4 Jaffa guarding them were knocked off their feet. Jack rose to his and fired his zat gun as did Carter. Teal'c grabbed one of the staff weapons and fired at one of the Jaffa who was trying to get to the Gate. Scott jumped out at the last Jaffa and pushed him. Danny had thrown himself to the ground behind the Jaffa's legs and he went tumbling over Danny. Jack fired at him.

He ran over and scooped up Danny," I did good Jack didn't I? It was my plan. I did just what you would have done." Jack was too shocked to speak. He just hugged Danny to him and thanked God that Danny was alright.

The young marine got up and walked over to Danny. "You are one clever kid," he said.

The other marines had grabbed their weapons and were securing their prisoners. "Let's get home," Jack said. "I've no doubt there will be more here soon."

"But Jack, you didn't lift my stone. I want to see what's under it."

"Sorry Danny we need to get home and now. Right people hurry up." He held Danny to him, there was no way he was letting go of him. Danny squirmed in his arms.

"I'm fine Jack. Let me down. I need to get my things."

"No way. I am not letting you go anywhere until we're home."

"I'll get your things Danny," Sam said.

He still tried to wriggle out of Jack's arms but he was held tight. "I'm not a kid Jack. Let me down."

"No way, I've already lost about 10 years when I saw you behind that pillar, I'm taking no more chances. You're staying with me Squirt."

They had soon cleared the area and Teal'c dialed the address for home. When they stepped out the other side General Hammond was waiting," What on Earth happened? You weren't due home for a couple of days."

"It's a long story," Jack said finally setting Danny down.

"Granddad George, it was so exciting. It was all my plan……" Jack saw George's face go white as Danny recounted his story. Yep TROUBLE really did follow his archaeologist around.

29

They all had to report to the Infirmary. Danny sat on the bed next to Jack. You'd think had been drinking lots of very strong coffee. He could barely sit still and as for talking. "I did really good, didn't I Jack?"

"Yes you did but we'll be having a talk about putting yourself in danger."

"I wasn't in any danger, Jack. I had the whole thing planned, it went just like I thought it would. See you trained me really well."

As he talked Janet carried out her tests. "You're both fine."

"Great," Danny said launching himself off the bed.

"We need to go see General Hammond," Jack said taking Danny's hand.

Danny pulled his hand from Jack's grasp," I can tell him all about it again. I think he'll be impressed, don't you Jack. Jack!" he said louder," Are you listening to me? Are you proud of me?"

"You did a great job Danny."

"Now you can let me go off world with you again," Danny said with confidence.

Jack stopped walking," What?"

"I've proved I can take care of myself Jack. If it wasn't for me, you, Teal'c, Sam and the whole of SG 4 would be prisoners. Granddad George is going to have to let me resume my duties."

"Oh no he won't," Jack said emphatically. "There is no way you're going off world regularly again until you've grown up."

Danny put his hands on his hips and looked at Jack defiantly," That's not fair. I showed you I can cope with the Goa'uld. Actually better than you can. I wasn't taken prisoner."

"No you weren't but that does not mean you are ready to take them on again."

Danny stamped his foot," What the hell do I have to do to prove to you that I can still do the same job as before?"

"You can't Danny. You are in a 6 year old body and that's all there is to it."

"You're not being fair. I've proved myself. You are not going to tell me what to do any more," he shouted.

Jack bent down in front of him. He wanted this conversation to stop as they were gathering quite a large audience," Yes I am. I am your father."

"No, I don't want you as my father not if you're not going to let me do this. I hate you." And he pushed Jack as hard as he could and knocked him onto his backside. "Oof!" Jack said.

Danny took one look at Jack and ran. He hadn't meant to push him as hard as that and he hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Danny!" Jack shouted. Damn he should have realized what the kid was thinking.

Jack got up and shouted to Teal'c and Sam," Tell General Hammond I'll be along when I've found Danny. Tell him what happened."

Danny ran along the corridors. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Jack. He saw an open door and he ran in. He shut the door and hid under the table. He had been so hopeful that this would prove to everyone that inside this small body he, Dr. Daniel Jackson, really existed. Not a kid but an adult, able to take care of himself and his team. But no Jack O'Neill wouldn't let him.

He heard someone run along the corridor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and held his breath. He knew no one could see him under the table but he was taking no chances.

"Danny!"

Jack opened all the doors and looked in. Danny couldn't have gone far and there was no way he could have got out of the base. Mind you he'd thought that before and the little trouble maker had managed it.

"Danny, come on out. I need to speak to you." Danny covered his ears.

Jack made his way back down the corridor searching the rooms again. He picked up the phone and got through to General Hammond. "Yes sir, I'll wait here for you."

General Hammond appeared a few minutes later. They both walked back along the corridor. They went through the rooms again. Danny sat as quiet as he could. He should have made his escape before, now he could hear more people searching.

General Hammond looked in the room, he was just about to go back out when he heard a noise. He went back towards the table. He could just see the point of Danny's desert boots sticking out from under the table. He motioned to Jack that Danny was in there. He went towards the table.

"Danny will you talk to me?" He sat down on the floor. Danny got out from under the table and sat beside him. "Jack's worried about you."

"No, he's not. He'll be glad now. I won't ever be allowed off world. He's decided so that's that. Bloody control freak."

"Daniel," George said not happy with his language. "Jack is your father."

"No he's not," Danny shouted loud enough for Jack to hear. He wanted to hurt him.

"Daniel," George said angrily pulling the boy towards him. "That's a horrible thing to say. Jack is a good father to you. He looks after you." Danny made to interrupt but George held his hand up in front of Danny's face. "He fought for you to be able to work here. I wasn't sure that you would be able to cope but he was. He's let you go off world when I would have said no. You've got a lot of things to be grateful to Jack for. Instead you shout insults at him and act like a two year old who can't get his own way."

Danny looked down," I…."

"No Danny. There is no excuse for what you said or did. You owe Jack a big apology and you'll be a lucky boy if he accepts it." George got up. "I'll see you and your dad in the briefing room later. And from now on I'll decide if you can go off world and I can tell you now I am going to take a lot of persuading." He left.

Danny started to cry. He'd messed up again. Jack came in and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. "I'm sorry. I was being mean. I didn't mean it I promise." Jack said nothing and this made Danny cry even more. He clung onto Jack and sobbed.

Jack sat down on the chair," Ready to talk now?" Danny nodded. "I prefer to hear your voice."

"Yes sir. I meant the apology. I did. I was being mean and spiteful. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me with you anymore. I'm sure General Hammond could find a family to take me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"It's what used to happen before. When people got fed up of me they used to put me back."

"This is not before and I am not like them Danny. I thought I'd convinced you of that. Me being your dad is for keeps. You are my son," he said emphatically. "That is never going to change."

Danny put his arms round Jack's neck again. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Squirt. Now let's go speak to General Hammond."

Danny tightened his grip," Don't think he was too happy with me. Do we have to go see him?"

"Yep."

When they walked into General Hammond's office Danny kept his head down. "I'd prefer to see your face, young man." Danny lifted his head slowly. George could see the red rimmed eyes and the runny nose. He handed a tissue to Jack.

"I hope you have apologized to Jack," he said sternly.

"I have. And I'm sorry I held up the briefing. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I have ways of dealing with children who have tantrums and I don't think you'd like it."

"No sir." They took a seat and Jack told General Hammond what had happened.

At the end of the briefing Danny went up to General Hammond and spoke to him, "Can I still call you Granddad George?"

"Yes." He put his arms round Danny and pulled him up onto his knee. "Now I want you to go with your dad and I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning. I have a few things I want you to do."

Danny jumped off after giving him a kiss on his cheek," Yes sir."

Jack picked him up. As they were walking to the surface Danny said," See he's not that difficult to get round."

"You don't know what he's going to make you do tomorrow. Just you wait."

"Jack, he wouldn't make me do anything horrible like cleaning the toilets would he? Jack tell me." Jack just smiled.

30

They were both very tired when they arrived back at the house. Danny had wanted to go and see Steven and Charlie but they were away on holiday. Jack persuaded him to go and take a nap, not an easy feat, but Danny was tied. Jack fell asleep in front of the TV and only woke when he heard knocking at the door. Teal'c, Sam and Jacob stood at the door. Teal'c had 5 pizza boxes in his hand and Sam and Jacob had boxes with bottles of beer in them. "I got a box of soda as well, sir," she said.

"Call me Jack, Carter please. We're not at the base now."

"Yes sir but only if you call me Sam." Jacob laughed.

"She's got you there Jack."

They got plates and glasses ready and Jack went to waken Danny. He was excited to see Sam and Teal'c. "Jacob are you going to take Jack and me to Ireland so I can see his family? They've only got another two days there. You could all come and stay for the party."

"Party? What party?" Jack asked.

"The one Grandma told me about. She says it's like the ceilidh we went to."

"I'd like that," Sam said.

"As would I," Teal'c said.

"Well I'm sure I could manage that," Jacob said. "I believe Irish parties can be very lively."

They made arrangements for the next day. Jack phoned General Hammond to make sure it was alright. "Tell Danny his extra chores will be ready for him when he comes back," General Hammond told Jack.

"I will sir. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

Danny scowled when he told him. "I'm going to have to work on General Hammond. He needs to lighten up a bit more. Maybe we should try and find him a girlfriend." Jack and Jacob nearly choked on their beer.

"That I would have to see," Jacob said.

"Has Grandma got any sisters, Jack?" Danny asked.

"As a matter of fact she does. You'll get to meet two of them when we go to Ireland," Jack said changing the subject.

"Why do they stay in Ireland? I thought Grandma was born in America."

"They all were but two of her sisters went to Ireland for a holiday and they met and married two brothers."

"So you've got cousins as well?"

"There are lots of us in Ireland as you'll get to see." They were not long finished the pizza when Jack started to yawn.

"Think someone needs his bed," Jacob said.

"Yes daddy, you should go to bed. At your age you need your rest." Jacob laughed. "Sam, Teal'c and Jacob can look after me until I need to go to bed. We'll just watch TV for a little while."

Jack got up and grabbed Danny. "If I'm going to bed so are you Squirt."

"No, I'm not tired. Put me down." He squirmed and wriggled until Jack put him down. "You're mean."

Jack flicked the channel so they could all watch the hockey. "You can stay here for the night if you want," Jack said.

"No we'll go home and meet you in the morning. Think he needs his bed," Jacob nodded towards Danny whose head was nodding.

The next morning they met at the mountain. Jack had phoned his mother and told her they were coming over and would be at his aunt's house by 11am. Jacob made his ship appear and they all walked in.

"Where will we hide the ship?" Danny asked.

"There's an old barn at my uncle's farm, no one uses it anymore and it's not too far from the farm house."

It didn't take them long to get there. Rose and John were delighted to see Jack and Danny. Johnny grabbed Danny and introduced him to all the new cousins he had met.

When Danny got back to Jack he said," You've got a large family Jack."

"Nope, we've got a large family. Do you like your Aunt Iris and Aunt Laurel?"

"Yes, they're so like Grandma. Your Grandmother must have liked flowers."

"Mum always said she was glad she got Rose. Wait till you meet the rest of her family at home. Uncle Potato really doesn't like his name." Danny's mouth fell open. Then he saw Jack's smile.

"Very funny Jack."

"Got you." He picked Danny up and swung him around. "Happy?"

"Yes. Are we going to help get the barn ready?"

"Yep. Grandma signed us up. Think I'm on hanging lights and you're on sweeping the floor."

"Sweeping the floor?" He ran over to Rose. Grandma, Jack says I've to sweep the floor. Is that right?"

"No, it is not. And if your father isn't careful he won't be coming to this party, he'll be going to his room."

Danny turned round and stuck his tongue out at Jack. "Good for you Grandma. You know Jack should really listen to you more often. He's not very good at taking orders. Ask General Hammond."

"Right Danny. You and Johnny go into the house and ask your Aunt Iris where the boxes of lights are and then bring them out to us. Can you do that?"

"Sure." They ran off.

"Jack, you get the ladder from the back of the barn."

"Rose, we're here to help too," Sam said.

"Great. Can you take all those pieces of furniture out and put them in the out buildings?"

It took them all afternoon but with everyone helping they managed to clear out the barn. They set up bales of straw for people to sit on and they set up trestle tables. The food looked delicious.

Danny was amazed at the amount of relatives John and Rose had. He and Johnny were introduced to them all. There were lots of Sean's, John's and Jack's.

Jack got up and danced with lots of his cousins as did Sam. Teal'c sat at the side watching. Danny was embarrassed when one of Jack's cousin's granddaughters kept following around trying to dance with him.

The Danny remembered that he'd brought something for Johnny. He ran back into the house and up to the bedroom he was sharing with Jack and Johnny. He couldn't find his backpack anywhere. He'd left it on the ship.

He went back down and looked for a flashlight in the drawer. He'd go over to the old barn and get it. He knew no one would miss him. What Danny didn't see was Johnny following him.

When he entered the old barn he went to the corner of the room. There was an old chest of drawers where Jacob had left a hand unit. He pressed the button and the ship appeared. He ran over and pressed a sequence of buttons and the door slid open. He could see his backpack by the console. He had just picked it up when he heard, "Wow! This is amazing."

Danny turned round quickly. There was Johnny standing at the entrance to the ship. "Johnny!"

"Is this Jacob's plane?" Danny's face was white. How was he going to explain this to Jack.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone about it. It's top secret."

Johnny walked up to Danny. "This is so cool. Can it fly fast?"

"Yes," Danny didn't mean to boast but he did like impressing Johnny. "I can fly it." Danny wasn't lying, Jacob had shown him how to fly the ship when he was bigger.

"You can? Can we go for a ride in it?" There was no way he could do that. He wouldn't be able to sit ever again if Jack caught him. Never mind what General Hammond and Jacob would do to him.

Danny was just about to say no when he heard the rings being activated. He grabbed Johnny and hid. He heard voices and looked out. He wasn't sure who they were until he saw Martouf.

He got up and said," Martouf."

Martouf looked at the two boys. "What are you doing in here? Who are you?" Johnny looked really worried. He stood behind Danny.

"It's Daniel. Didn't Jacob tell you what happened to me?"

"Daniel," he looked surprised. "Yes, Jacob did tell me. Who is this boy?"

"He's my cousin, Johnny. He's Jack's nephew."

"Are Jacob and Colonel O'Neill here?"

"Yes, we'll go get them for you." Then he walked up to Martouf and whispered," Do you really need to get Jack as well?"

Martouf could see the worry on Danny's face. "Were you supposed to be here?"

"No but we weren't doing anything wrong. I just left my backpack here, that's all."

"Could you get Jacob and Colonel O'Neill and bring them here?"

"Yes, we'll get them." They both ran out. "We are in so much trouble."

"Sorry," Johnny said.

"Wasn't your fault. I wasn't supposed to go back to the plane. But you can't tell anyone about it Johnny, promise?"

"I promise."

Danny ran to get Jacob and Johnny got Jack.

"Martouf's in the old barn, he wants to see you both."

"And how would you two know that?" Jack asked.

"I went to get my backpack. It was in Jacob's plane."

"And how are you involved?" he asked Johnny.

"He…." Danny started to say.

"No, Danny. I asked Johnny."

"I followed Danny onto the plane. He didn't take me. I'm sorry Uncle Jack. Danny told me I've not to tell anyone about it cause it's top secret and I won't."

"I believe you. How is it you two can't stay out of trouble?"

"We weren't in trouble Jack," Danny said.

"You are now."

"That's not fair," they both said.

He turned them back towards the party," Go tell Sam and T where I am," he sent them off with a swat.

"Not fair Jack," Danny said moving quickly away.

"And you two stay here," Jack shouted after them.

The two boys told Sam and Teal'c and they went to join Jack. Danny really wanted to join them but he didn't want to disobey Jack.

Half an hour later Jack joined them. "Where are your friends?" John asked.

"They had to go back. An emergency at the base."

Danny sidled up to Jack," Do they need us?"

"No, we'll go back as arranged. The Tok'ra need Jacob back straight away and Sam and Teal'c had to go with him. "Come on let's enjoy the party."

The next day they all helped tidy up the barn. The two boys went off looking for minnows in the river with some cousins. They found a rope swing that went over the river and they had great fun flying out over the water.

That night in bed Jack asked Danny," Have you enjoyed your holiday?"

"Yes, you have a great family. It's just a pity we have to go home tomorrow."

"Wait till you meet all the American ones. If you think there's lots of cousins here, there's even more there."

"And I'll get to meet them?"

"Yep. We should have a big party at Thanksgiving. I'm sure your Grandma would like that."

"So will I," Danny said as he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
